Feel like a teenager
by Kage19
Summary: Après son procès où il avait été acquitté, Drago Malefoy n'avait plus rien a perdre. Ayant perdu sa baguette,privé de magie , il décide de voyager dans le monde moldu en répertoriant chaque semaine ses aventures sur son blog Feel like a teenager, et c'est par hasard que Harry Potter débute une relation épistolaire anonyme par le biais du net.
1. Chapter 1

**Posté le 7 décembre, journée où les japonais ont joyeusement bombardé Pearl Harbor.**

**Disclaimer :**L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à notre très chère J.K. Rowling, nous ne faisons que faire joujou avec les personnages !

Merci a Nina pour la correction !

En ce qui concerne l'image de couverture , elle a été réalisé par Kage ,

L'illustration représente les déboires de l'adolescence et de nombreux détails concernant la fiction que vous pouriez découvrir tout le long de de votre lecture !

**Notes des scribouillards :**

**Valislucky** :C'était pendant ces vacances que Kage, durant un de nos échanges de mail, m'a proposé l'histoire de Feel Like A Teenager. Alors, à environ 5000 kilomètres de distance l'une de l'autre, on a commencé à échafauder une histoire de voyage et de quasi-rédemption. Pour vous situer, K. est le cerveau de l'opération, et je ne suis que –l'humble- traductrice du langage Kagéien, sombre, torturé, mal orthographié et souvent vulgaire. En vous souhaitant que cette histoire constitue pour vous la même échappatoire que pour moi,

Enjoy,

V.

**Kage :** Feel like A Teenager est une histoire écrite à deux (V. la réalisatrice, et moi la scénariste –formule pour se la jouer) dont le scénario a été pondu sur un coup de tête et qui a fini par m'absorber (j'espère que cela vous fera le même effet !). Cela m'a tellement emporté que j'ai fini par en faire un projet de voyage mais m'a aussi permis de me reconcentrer sur certaines choses notamment à l'ivresse que l'art peut apporter à l'esprit.

Bref, bonne lecture !

K.

**Feel like a teenager**

_Partie 1 : ¿Dónde está el sol?_

_**Chapitre1 : Smells like teen spirit .**_

**Face A de l'album grunge Nervermind, mai 91, par Kurt Cobain/Dave Grohl/KristNovoselic, formant le groupe Nirvana. Morceau de 5:01mn**

_**Le petit Cobain dit un jour : «Les jeunes sont vraiment trop mous et n'ont plus aucun esprit de révolte : leur ambition est d'avoir leur petit confort personnel et d'acquérir une belle situation sociale, une belle baraque, une belle bagnole et une super nana ! Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le rock qui pourra leur faire prendre conscience de leur connerie.»**_

Les pavés gris et droits s'alignaient devant lui, sales et ternes ; un peu comme lui. Sa vie n'avait plus aucune saveur. Il regrettait tellement de ne pas avoir dit de ce qu'il pensait de cette assemblée d'assassins. De salauds. De meurtriers. Les personnes qui avaient condamné ses parents et qui l'ont laissé sauf, lui. Si seulement il s'était passé une ceinture d'explosifs autour de la taille pour faire sauter toutes ces pourritures et crever avec... Il aurait voulu se la jouer kamikaze le temps de ce procès. Il avait un goût amer dans la bouche. Relevant les yeux, il regarda ces personnes qui l'observaient de ce même regard noir et empreint de dégoût que le sien. Il vit le ministre de la magie, Kingsley Shaklebolt, s'avancer vers lui. Ce dernier n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, et il détacha les menottes qui retenaient ses mains d'une extrême froideur. A cet instant, Drago ne put plus contenir sa rancœur plus longtemps, et lui cracha à la figure. Pendant que plusieurs sorciers se précipitaient sur lui pour l'empêcher de partir, il s'enfuit en direction du côté moldu de la rue. Une fois s'être assuré d'avoir semé ses poursuivants, il jeta un regard morne à la chevalière en argent de son père, qu'il portait à la main gauche. Il leva la tête en massant machinalement ses poignets endoloris, et dévisagea la foule, toutes ces personnes moldues qu'il s'était juré, sur l'honneur de sa famille, de détester, de mépriser. Il n'avait plus de baguette, c'était le Balafré qui l'avait. Il se sentait semblable à eux, maintenant, privé de magie. Il écarta cette pensée déshonorante de son esprit à l'instant même où elle était apparue. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de les étudier, immobile parmi les passants. Il ne connaissait rien de leurs vies, de leurs coutumes, de leurs habits… Tout cela lui était étranger. Cela le frappait désormais, et pourtant, il se sentait plus proche d'eux que jamais. Il se retourna et se trouva face à un magasin tout à fait insolite à son goût. Se sentant tout à coup attiré par cet endroit nouveau, il en poussa la porte, ses jambes le portant sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

C'était un magasin d'informatique.

_Deux mois plus tard._

Le Saint Sauveur, un de ses nombreux nouveaux patronymes depuis qu'il avait sauvé le monde magique du Seigneur des Ténèbres, marchait nonchalamment dans une ruelle moldue, ravi de ne plus être suivi par ces horribles forcenés fanatiques. Cela faisait longtemps, se disait-il, qu'il n'avait plus parcouru ces rues. Mais il n'avait pas souvenir d'elles aussi longues. Il se demanda s'il lui restait de l'argent moldu, histoire de s'asseoir un peu à l'ombre en buvant quelque chose. C'était son jour de congé, il fallait bien en profiter!

Fouillant ses poches, il constata pour sa plus grande joie qu'il lui restait quelques livres. Cherchant autour de lui le café le plus proche, il se renfrogna lorsqu'il ne vit qu'un pub à l'aspect miteux dont les vitres étaient si sales qu'il était difficile de dire si elles étaient encore transparentes. Il s'en détourna, se résignant à l'idée de ne pas se rafraîchir. C'est alors qu'il vit une pancarte sur laquelle était écrit: «Cyber-café, boisson gratuite à partir de trente minutes d'utilisation d'un ordinateur – à 50 mètres, à droite.». Heureux comme personne, Celui-qui-L'avait-tué se dirigea d'un pas plein de fougue vers le lieu désigné, qui avait, constata-t-il avec satisfaction, l'air beaucoup plus propre que ce à quoi il avait échappé, même si il ne paraissait pas au summum de la technologie actuelle. Il déposé donc son peu de monnaie sur le comptoir en attendant que la gérante, une femme aux cheveux blonds sales, un bandana sur la tête et une cafetière rouge à la main, mette en marche la machine qu'il n'avait utilisée que quelques fois par le passé.

C'est pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Harry se fit violence pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Comme s'il y avait une multitude d'activités possibles dans ce genre d'endroit.

Utiliser un ordinateur. Et prendre un café, rajouta-t-il pour lui spécifier qu'il attendait avec impatience la boisson gratuite.

La femme compta l'argent et marmonna un faible « bien », avant de lui désigner un poste à côté de celui d'une jeune étudiante qui fronçait les sourcils en notant des informations d'un article sur un bloc-notes. Harry s'assit donc à côté d'elle, en lui lançant « bonjour », d'un ton qu'il voulait le plus courtois possible. Celle-ci leva la tête vers lui et le gratifia d'un demi-sourire, avant de retourner à sa besogne. La gérante arriva alors, apportant le café d'Harry. Elle tourna les talons sans attendre son reste, et son client put alors goûter à son étrange mixture marron.

Il grimaça en sentant le goût amer et poussiéreux et le reposa rapidement à côté de lui. Il appuya sur le bouton de marche de l'appareil devant ses yeux, et regarda sa lente mise en fonction. La femme au bandana avait allumé la radio derrière lui, et il entendit les premières notes d'une chanson. Il tapota de ses doigts sur la table au rythme de la musique.

_I'm worse at what I do best_

_And for that gift I feel blessed_

_Our little group has always been_

_And always will until the end. __*_

Il connaissait cette musique. Par nostalgie de l'époque révolue à laquelle il l'écoutait, il écrivit le mot « Teenager » dans la barre de recherche, bien résolu à passer le temps d'une manière ou d'une autre.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il le vit, proposé en tête de liste. _Feel like a teenager_. Un nom énigmatique. Les quelques bribes de mots sous le titre présentaient ce site comme une chronique. Il cliqua.

**Histoire d'en parler :**

_Après les dernières aventures de la Saint-Valentin, où nous apprenions que derrière cette fête accusée à tort d'être mercantile se trouvait en fait un formidable patrimoine historique lié à un moine love-coach depuis longtemps trépassé - mais enfin, cette fête est bien heureusement terminée, je me trémousse aujourd'hui avec de jolies et plantureuses jeunes brésiliennes qui secouent leurs opulentes poitrines sous mon nez. Ah ! Rio et son carnaval ! Voici votre nouvel article du 22 février :_

_Outre les fameuses brésiliennes et ma bouteille de rhum - que j'affectionne tout particulièrement - je me pavane dans les ruelles sombres et lugubres à la recherche de vielle sorcière vaudou qui me ferait apparaître un logement gratuit pour la nuit, et débouche finalement sur une gigantesque avenue peuplée de personnes parées des plus chatoyants costumes qu'il m'ait été donné de voir – même l'arc-en-ciel sortant d'un célèbre chat-biscotte paraît à côté tristement décoloré. Me mêlant à la foule compacte se trémoussant sur des rythmes latino, mon attention est attirée par des défilés de chars multicolores au milieu de la rue, et je dois me contorsionner (spectacle par ailleurs très intéressant) entre les corps déchaînés et enlacés pour arriver jusqu'au rang des premiers spectateurs. A peine ai-je formulé les pensées selon lesquelles la vue et surtout l'ambiance serait une bonne centaine de fois meilleures sur ces immenses montures, qu'un éclair roux grimpe sur un char reconverti en île tropicale et tend la main à une tignasse noire bleutée. Je lève la tête et tombe_ _sur une impressionnante paire d'yeux noirs, des yeux qui m'ordonnent de monter à mon tour. Je saisi la main qui s'est tendue vers moi et me hisse tant bien que mal sur l'originale plateforme. Le duo -par« duo », j'entends R. et V., que je désigneraient par des initiales (pour ne pas porter préjudice à des personnes innocentes -c'est à dire moi-).Donc R., incube démon de la perversion (en plus d'être rousse), me corrompt dès le premier contact, qui soit dit en passant, était une poignée de main, ce qui a pour effets de faire mystérieusement disparaître mes vêtements et me faire danser la Traviata à l'avant du char. En gros, il ne manque plus que la plume de phénix enfoncée dans un endroit intime et les paillettes sur mon torse pour passer pour un vrai local. Heureusement, Merlin est grand, V. contrôle la situation. Enfin, il essaye tout du moins. Plus tard, après une sortie de scène précipitée suite à une descente de police brésilienne, il s'avéra que la vieille sorcière vaudou que je cherchai tant se trouva être R., qui me propose désormais gentiment –ou diaboliquement, je ne le saurais jamais- de partager leur Van._

_On grimpe dans le minibus Volkswagen rouge et blanc dont la peinture s'effrite sous mes doigts. Cette carcasse rouillée doit être classée voiture de collection il est typé, le collier rasta accroché au rétroviseur, des babioles et des pochons de weed trainant sur le tableau de bord. Une odeur emplit mes narines : celle de la réglisse et de la menthe. Un brouillard de fumée m'empêche de voir à plus de cinquante centimètres. On trébuche sur des canettes de bière vide. C'est un véritable sanctuaire, du moins pour la brigade des stup'._

_Une grande toile au motif indien est utilisée comme paravent afin de protéger une terrasse de fortune, avec des chaises en plastique blanc et une table ou trônait fièrement un narguilé qui avait une forme de champignon géant. R. et V. s'assoient sur des chaises, et moi sur un pouf (question de hiérarchie, jeune Padawan, dixit R.) V. me fait la B.O de sa "splendide FenderStratocaster " et joue un air étrange aux sons familiers. Il pince les cordes et R. sourit jusqu'à en être franchement inquiétant, elle roule un joint en chantonnant des parole en français :_

_« Il était une fois_

_L'histoire d'un ado_

_A qui on proposa_

_Un simple bédo_

_Il refusa pas_

_C'était sympa_

_Juste une seule fois_

_Ça n'mènerai pas au trépas. »*²_

_Je ne comprends pas les paroles, mais ça sent le roussi. Je ne vais pas finir la soirée sobre -si on oublie le rhum. Elle me tend son joint entre ses doigts pâles et glacés, puis évidemment, je le fume._

_Mon corps tangue. Ma tête tourne. Mes cheveux sont pleins de plumes blanches. Je lève la main pour les enlever. Elles sont douces. Je veux être une plume. Je lève la tête vers les étoiles. Le ciel est d'un noir d'encre. Je tourne sur moi-même. Je m'écroule. Un épais nuage de poussière rouge vole. Il salit ma peau et mes cheveux. Ça me pique les yeux. Ils me regardent de loin, je pense qu'ils se moquent de moi. Rien à battre, moi aussi je suis mort de rire. Mais pour d'autres raisons. Allongé sur le sol, ma peau frissonne._

_Je me sens si joyeux et si laid, si engourdi, j'ai perdu pied. Je ne cauchemarde plus de la guerre, ma magie ne me manque même pas. Je me rends compte que j'ai eu l'air stupide. Aujourd'hui je suis heureux, un pétard en bouche et autre chose en tête, je me sens comme un adolescent. Le truc, c'est que je ne peux plus rentrer chez moi, parce que je suis tatoué, fou et drogué. Mais au fond, je ne pense pas vouloir rentrer._

_Mais bon là je suis mort, je vais me coucher. __**Boianoite !**_

Harry souriait : ce type était certainement un sorcier, il avait tout envoyé paître et étais parti visiter le monde. Ce n'était certainement pas lui qui aurait eu le courage de faire ça !

Ca fait déjà polémique que je ne sois pas encore fiancé avec Ginny, alors tout claquer et s'enfuir, ce n'est même pas envisageable, grommela-t-il plus pour lui-même, mais sa voisine s'était déjà retournée et lui jetait un regard étrange.

Il observa les articles précédents et l'enviait de plus en plus, c'était génial ! Son regard se promena sur la toile et le plan du site : il y avait une rubrique intitulée « Contacter l'auteur ».

« Si vous désirez me contacter par MP pour quelque raison que ce soit, envoyez-moi un mail à l'adresse ci-contre et je me ferai une joie de vous répondre. »

Potter grogna et remit un épi qui lui tombait devant les yeux à sa juste place. Il n'avait pas d'adresse mail. Les Dursley ne l'avaient pas laissé approcher de l'ordinateur familial à moins de cinq mètres.

Il passa encore quelques minutes à bidouiller laborieusement pour ce créer cette fichue adresse en sirotant le café infect qui lui avait été servi. Une fois réussi, il commença à écrire.

**De : ****héricendre **

**Pour : ****dracaufeu **

**Le 22/02 à 15h27.**

_**Je suis arrivé ici par hasard et j'ai voyagé.C'est votre but, d'ailleurs, non ? Je me promenais et le destin –ou plutôt, la musique- m'a conduit sur votre blog. Alors, oui, je vous le dis tout de suite : j'ai adoré.**_

_**Et mieux, nous avons un point commun : moi aussi, je me sens comme un adolescent.**_

_**Vous voyez, je veux qu'on me laisse seul, car je suis bien dans le noir. Bref, en gros, je fais ma crise d'adolescence avec cinq ans de retard. Je pense savoir ce que vous me diriez : Hé, mec, t'as qu'à te bouger si tu veux que les choses changent. Mais je n'ai pas la trempe, et puis je pense toujours attendre l'élément déclencheur. Cependant, grâce à vous, j'ai autre chose en tête.**_

_**Une seule chose : merci.**_

_**H.**_

Harry soupira. Ça lui avait pris du temps de trouver les mots justes. Il sortit du cybercafé avec une idée bien précise en tête : s'acheter un ordinateur.

Quelque part au milieu d'une mer transparente, Drago était assis en tailleur contre le mât d'un grand voilier, son ordinateur portable sur ses genoux. Il lisait le mail d'Harry, sans se douter un moindre instant de son identité. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il tapota une réponse.

Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça, Drago ? lui demanda Vincent qui lui avait jeté un coup d'œil.

Moi ? demanda Malefoy en relevant la tête.

Vincent rit un peu.

Je ne connais pas d'autre Drago sur ce voilier , lui dit-il.

Oh… Rien, pour rien.

Vincent s'éloigna, ne cherchant pas à en savoir plus. Rebecca s'activait sur le pont d'une main experte, criant parfois des ordres à Vincent. Ce dernier, en signe d'insoumission, se révoltait de temps à autre contre son amie, plus pour la forme que pour autre chose. Elle s'approchait alors de lui et lui donnait une pichenette sur le nez. L'autre se calmait pendant quelque temps, avant de recommencer le même scénario. Drago regardait toujours la scène d'un œil amusé, bien qu'il se reproduise depuis l'avant-veille. Il considérait maintenant ces deux personnages comme des plus merveilleux de sa vie.

Il avait découvert qu'ils étaient des sorciers de sang pur dès le premier soir de leur rencontre. Il s'était fait prendre par les deux autres en train de saisir une brindille pour jeter des _expelliarmus_ à tout-va avant de l'enfourcher pour s'envoler avec. Après une crise de fou-rire de ces hôtes, ils s'expliquèrent tous les trois longuement.

Rebecca Waltz et Vincent Adjani venaient de lignées de sorciers respectables d'Autriche. Leurs vies avaient toujours été tracées à l'avance par les convenances de leur monde. Ils allaient faire de brillantes études, devenir de puissants mages, se marier avec une personne de bonne famille. Elevés à Vienne et se connaissant depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ils s'aimaient comme des frères et sœurs. Mais ils avaient été promis l'un à l'autre avant leur naissance, et l'accord avait même était couché sur du papier. Ils avaient tous les deux conscience de leur avenir inéluctable qui s'approchait, mais ils voulaient à tout prix s'échapper pendant deux ans pour vivre leur vie, leur « année sabbatique », comme ils l'appelaient.

Le regard concentré sur l'infinie eau turquoise autour de lui, Drago ne perçut tout d'abord pas le tintement qui provint de son ordinateur portable posé sur ses genoux. Il tourna alors inconsciemment la tête vers l'écran, ses yeux imprégnés du délicieux soleil ayant du mal à faire le point sur le petit appareil. Il vit après quelques instants un petit point rouge clignotant. Il avait reçut l'accusé de réception .

* brides de parole de smells like teen spirit .

** brides de parole de "l'histoire d'un ado" .

**Note de fin :**

Chers, chers, chers petits lecteurs. Tout d'abord merci de nous avoir lues (ou plus exactement, merci à la Providence de vous avoir guidé ici). Nous ne voulons pas vraiment quémander de reviews, mais nous avons besoin d'avis, et surtout de critique pour nous améliorer, après tout nous ne sommes que des novices !

Rendez-vous à vendredi prochain !

V&K

Ps: Vous pouvez aussi nous contacter par MP !


	2. Chapter 2

**Posté le 14 décembre. J-7. Vos bagages sont prêts pour Bugarache ?**

**Disclaimer :**L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à notre très chère J.K. Rowling, nous ne faisons que faire joujou avec les personnages !

Merci a Nina pour la correction !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Chipoteuse : Heureuse que le début 1 t'aie plu. Harry est très courageux lorsqu'il s'agit de combattre Voldy, mais en ce qui concerne les filles, il n'y a vraiment plus personne. Pour Drago, tu verras au fil des chapitres des manifestation de son réel caractère, mais le voyage l'ayant changé, il n'est plus aussi pincé qu'avant.

Scargot : Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Notes des scribouillards :**

**Valislucky** : Ce chapitre me tenait tout particulièrement à cœur, car j'ai pu, d'une certaine manière, relater ma propre expérience de la forêt amazonienne. La vie de Drago dans cet épisode est donc un fidèle récit de mes souvenirs, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire. Oh, et aussi un immense merci pour toutes vos petites reviews mignonnes comme tout !

**V.**

**Kage** :Avant chez les disquaires, c'était "Buy or Die". Maintenant à la Fnac, le diction c'est plus "Buy and die". Et dites à JFK de sortir de ma tête !

Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture !

**K.**

**Feel like a teenager.**

partie 1 : ¿Dónde está el sol?

**chapitre 2 : scar tissue**

**Single par Red Hot Chili Peppers extrait de l'album Californication Sortie 1999 , 3:35 ,Rock alternatif.**

**Mr. Flea a dit un jour :**

_**Pour faire de la musique c'est simple : imaginez une grande Mona Lisa, et peignez lui des moustaches !**_

De l'eau chaude et marron jusqu'aux hanches, Drago, pataugeant dans la vase, essayait tant bien que mal de rejoindre le ponton de béton armé qui servait à amarrer les bateaux à moteur. Ils avaient tenté de prendre par le fleuve avec le voilier pour rentrer plus profondément dans les terres du Venezuela, ce qui, malgré un époustouflant paysage et une torpeur ardente, s'était révélé être une très mauvaise idée. La corde le reliant au bateau dans les mains, Rebecca et Vincent lui criant de faire attention aux crocodiles (quelle joie), deux latinos le regardant depuis la berge d'un œil morne exécuter son petit manège sans bouger d'un centimètre pour l'aider à se dépêtrer, Drago pesta contre tous les Dieux moldus qu'ils lui étaient donnés de connaître. Sentant une chose d'origine inconnue frôler sa jambe, il se dépêcha, dans un ultime effort, de rallier la terre ferme. Une fois sur le béton, ses jambes cédèrent un court instant sous lui, et il ne put retenir une grimace de douleur en sentant la pierre écorcher sa peau. Il entendit des ricanements suivis de quelques bribes de paroles qu'il attribua aux latinos. Soupirant un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait désiré, il fit quelques pas pour attacher la corde au tronc d'un arbre en enjambant ses hautes racines, puis fit signe à ses deux acolytes de venir.

Si Vincent se mit rapidement, bien que prudemment à l'eau avec plusieurs sacs, Rebecca fut plus longue à oser descendre du voilier. Son futur époux l'attendait dans le fleuve en lui tendant la main, mais elle était trop occupée à maudire ses compagnons de ne pas avoir voulu accoster depuis la mer. Elle poussa un cri quand elle vit une forme étrange bouger dans l'eau à côté de Vincent, et se précipita dans la cabine. Il fallut un long moment de protestations et de marchandage pour qu'elle consente enfin à mettre un pied dans l'eau sale. Ils traversèrent tous deux le fleuve, Rebecca sagement agrippée à son compagnon, sous le regard attentif de Drago et des latinos qui continuaient à parler entre eux.

Ils sortirent enfin de l'eau, se retrouvant tous les trois debout au beau milieu de la forêt amazonienne. Ils étaient situés dans le nord du bassin d'Orénoque. Ils avaient évité le sud, trop touristique à leur goût, et le nord était plus escarpé et peuplé avec la Cordillère des Andes et la capitale, Caracas. Ils se demandaient cependant si cela avait été une bonne idée. Ils n'avaient pas imaginé une telle situation : les arbres exotiques de la forêt étaient tellement épais et serrés qu'ils formaient une barrière naturelle aux éventuels visiteurs, et il fallait du courage pour s'engouffrer dans les quelques brèches que présentait la compacte Amazonie.

- Bueno, amigos ¿tenéis un coche, o algo así?

- Que, que, what ?

Drago s'était retourné, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. Il baragouinait du bulgare et avait des bases en français, mais n'avait jamais pensé avoir un jour à parler espagnol, les mages et sorcières étant réduits à l'esclavage dans l'Espagne du XVIIIè siècle. Du moins, c'était ce que son grand-père lui avait raconté lorsqu'il était enfant.

Il regarda les hommes qui venaient de les apostropher, les deux même vénézuéliens, qui se concertaient pour essayer de traduire la phrase convenablement en anglais. A côté de lui, Vincent et Rebecca faisaient de même pour rassembler leurs connaissances en langues vivantes. Les deux groupes parvinrent finalement grâce à des gestes approximatifs et le peu de mots échangés.

- Vous, avoir voiture ? Nous avons voiture, nous pouvoir emmener vous à maison de nous, reprit un des autochtones, celui qui avait l'air le plus malin, en montrant successivement les poitrines des nouveaux venus, une Jeep noire boueuse garée dans les fourrés et en dessinant imaginairement une maison avec la pointe de ses doigts.

La question de savoir si ils allaient monter avec deux parfaits étrangers à l'allure peu commode vers un lieu inconnu dans un pays peu accueillant qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ne se posaient même pas. Ils n'avaient pas d'autres moyens pour se déplacer que le voilier, ayant toujours prévu de se débrouiller sur place, et ils n'avaient pas l'intention de dormir en pleine jungle, qui plus est au bord d'un fleuve infesté de poissons voraces.

Ils s'entassèrent alors tous trois sur la banquette arrière, leurs sacs sur leurs genoux, la chaleur leur coupant la gorge, et les deux _compañeros _devant, discutant gaiement et fortement de choses et d'autres sans que ni Drago, ni Rebecca et ni Vincent ne puisse comprendre. Ils éclataient parfois de rire, d'un rire sonore et brut, qui donnait au blond l'envie d'en faire autant, mais les mines des deux autres assis à côté de lui restaient indéchiffrables, quoique Vincent se laissait parfois aller à sourire pendant un court instant. Drago observa alors par la fenêtre la forêt sombre, d'où perçaient seulement des rayons du soleil écarlate sur le point de se coucher. Il se laissa bercer par les ronronnements du moteur rutilant de la Jeep, ses yeux baignés d'une douce lueur orangée, avant d'être tiré de son rêve éveillé par la sensation de silence que lui causait l'arrêt de la voiture. Il sortit en trébuchant légèrement, une brise légère et chaude lui caressant le visage. Il entendit les autres portes claquer, des éclats de voix chaleureux et des apostrophes en espagnol qui le firent se retourner et contourner la voiture. Les deux hommes qui les avaient conduits ici présentaient Rebecca et Vincent au reste de son groupe. Ils se trouvaient dans un campement.

Constitué de deux carbets en bois, il abritait déjà près de vingt-trois personnes. La plus petite des constructions sur pilotis était utilisée par les femmes pour la cuisine, et le deuxième, plus spacieux, servait de dortoir et de lieu de vie. Il n'existait pas de murs, ne laissant que peu d'intimité, seulement des poteaux servant à soutenir la toiture et à accrocher les hamacs. Situé à proximité d'un affluent à l'eau bordée de mangrove, la rivière permettait aux hommes de pêcher.

On les fit s'asseoir sur des bancs en bois d'aspect primaires, et les bombardèrent de questions. D'où venaient-ils ? Qui étaient-ils ? Que faisaient-ils là ? Quel âge avaient-ils ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient un briquet ?

Autant de demandes auxquelles Rebecca et Vincent s'efforçaient de répondre Drago ne pouvant alors les aider en aucun point. Ce dernier était de toute manière absorbé par la contemplation de jolies vénézuéliennes qui bavassaient près de la rivière, et se retournaient parfois vers lui avec un léger sourire, que le blond leur rendait béatement ce qui aurait rendu impossible toute tentative de communication avec le monde extérieur.

- Regarde-moi ce pervers, lança Rebecca à Vincent d'une voix désabusé, puis se tourna vers son ami blond qui déshabillait les deux jeunes femmes du regard. Hé, Drago, elles pourraient te foutre un procès au cul pour atteinte à la pudeur !

Vincent ricana, accordant sa guitare alors que les vénézuéliens se dispersaient progressivement.

- Laisse-le tranquille, le pauvre petit.

Drago se leva d'un bond, gesticulant dans tous les sens, et s'adressa à ses deux compagnons d'une voix précipitée, bégayant sous l'empressement.

- Dites ! Di-dites moi comment leur demander leurs prénoms en espagnol ! S'il vous plaît ! Pitié !

Il leur lança un regard larmoyant et joignit ses mains en signe de prière. Rebecca resta silencieuse en levant les yeux au ciel, mais Vincent, toujours concentré sur sa guitare, lui dit d'une voix faible « ¿Cómo te llamas? ». Gai comme un pinson, Drago trottina jusqu'aux demoiselles aux longs cheveux foncés entremêlés de fleurs. Rebecca, qui avait suivi son petit manège, le regardait de loin se dépatouiller en espagnol, avant qu'il revienne vers eux, le visage mi-paniqué, mi-extasié.

- Penelope y Gisella ! Penelope y Gisella m'ont demandé comment je m'appelle… je crois. Comment je m'appelle ? Comment je m'appelle ? Ah !... Oui.

Et il retourna les voir, faisant, toute la soirée durant, des allers retours pour demander des traductions à Vincent. Rebecca pestait dès qu'il revenait vers eux, son numéro de charme l'exaspérant au plus haut point. Aussi, lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à quémander une nouvelle traduction, elle le devança en lui annonçant :

- Tu n'as qu'à leur dire ça : « Es muy amable de su parte, pero prefiero a vuestras hijas, usted parece un poco arrugadas.». [1] Elles vont fondre.

Vincent la regarda d'un air dubitatif.

- Ça ne veut pas dire…

- Si, si.

Drago la remercia aimablement et prit congé pour se rapprocher du moment où il recevrait la plus magistrale claque de sa vie.

- Viens, dit l'autrichien, assieds-toi là.

La nuit était vite tombée. Drago s'assis docilement à côté de Vincent, l'air se rafraîchissant. De grosses vénézuéliennes préparaient sur le feu des piranhas pêchés l'après-midi même par leurs maris.

- J'ai toujours voulu t'apprendre quelque chose. Observe bien.

Vincent, qui avait toujours sa guitare entre ses mains, plaça ses doigts sur les cordes et plaqua quelques accords sous le regard de l'anglais, puis lui tendit sa Fender avec un air solennel.

- Vas-y, petit.

Drago s'en empara avec précaution, et essaya désastreusement d'imiter son ami, qui le corrigea maintes et maintes fois avant qu'il parvienne à maîtriser quelques bases.

- Bien, dit Vincent en soupirant. Je suis fier de toi… Ou plutôt, de moi. J'aurais réussi à te faire rentrer quelque chose dans le crâne.

- Hé ! Tu peux aussi avouer que je suis un génie, rétorqua son disciple avec un sourire malicieux.

- Je n'irais pas jusque-là, mais c'est vrai que tu te débrouilles assez bien, pour une première fois. Allez, et maintenant, détente absolue, dit-il en attrapant une radio portative qu'un habitant avait laissé là.

Il l'alluma et essaya pendant quelques minutes de capter une fréquence correcte au milieu de la jungle amazonienne. Il finit finalement par intercepter une onde, entrecoupée, il est vrai, de parasites sonores, mais il se cala dans le dossier de sa chaise qu'il orienta vers l'extérieur du carbet de façon à voir le ciel noir, et murmura à Drago un petit « Profite, gamin. ».

Drago fit de même, et entendit un homme parler en espagnol pour présenter une chanson. Les seuls mots qu'il distingua furent ceux prononcés dans sa langue maternelle : « Paint it black». Il s'enfonça dans sa chaise et attendit les premières notes de la musique.

_I see a red door and I want it painted black_

_No colors anymore I want them to turn black…_

Oh Merlin.

Oh Merlin.

Oh Merlin.

Il commençait à devenir sentimental.

Les mains de Vincent firent de la air-guitar jusqu'aux derniers accords du morceau. Quand il eut finit, il se tourna vers Drago, un sourire triomphal au visage. Les yeux de ce dernier étaient remplis d'étoiles.

Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, leurs dos froissés par les hamacs dans lesquels ils avaient dû passer la nuit. Posant les pieds à terre et titubant légèrement, Drago, le premier debout, constata cependant un peu de changement dans le camp : tout le monde était parti. Il ne restait d'hier que les restes encore fumants des poissons cuits.

Plus tard, sur le voilier, Drago passa ses doigts sur avant-bras gauche. Cette partie de sa peau était toujours glacée. Son sang aussi se gelait, rien qu'à l'idée que cette part de sa chair s'assombrisse à nouveau. Il la considérait plus comme une empreinte, une blessure de guerre. Et dire qu'un jour, il en avait été si fier ! Maintenant il essayait juste de cicatriser. Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux, l'embrun de l'océan salait sa peau. Le soleil était à son zénith, et en guise de déjeuner, il sirotait du lait de coco. Rebecca braillait, ses yeux noirs lançaient des foudres aux deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient et qui n'en fichaient vraiment pas une. Elle tournait dans tous les sens sur le voilier, sa chevelure rousse frappait leurs visages, et évidemment, ces deux-là s'amusaient de la situation. Si Waltz était une tornade, Vincent, lui, paraissait plus calme et posé. Ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai.

- Tu sais, même si on ressort gagnant d'une guerre, on y laisse forcément des plumes. Alors cesse d'observer ce tatouage de cette manière, et oublie, maintenant, avait-il dit au blond en triturant sa guitare.

Malefoy effleura la coque en bois, les stries irrégulières donnaient une âme au bateau. Il se planta une écharde dans le doigt et grimaça en voyant quelques gouttes de sang perler.

- Ouais, je sais. C'est quand même la merde d'être un sang pur.

- Haha, à qui le dis-tu. Regarde qui je vais devoir me coltiner jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, fit remarquer Vincent en désignant la furie qui s'agitait derrière eux.

A Londres, le réveil fut rude. Harry n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Premièrement à cause de Ginny, qui, collée à lui, dégageait une chaleur épouvantable sous la couverture. Deuxièmement, à cause de l'excitation. Est-ce que vous est-il déjà arrivé d'attendre avec impatience que le jour se lève pour pouvoir vous activer et faire toutes les choses que vous avez en tête ? En tout cas, c'était ce que Potter avait vécu cette nuit. Il avait pleins d'idées qui amélioreraient son quotidien.

8 : 45 a.m, le dimanche.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Ginny !

- Eh bien, Harry, c'est très joli, mais… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux faire ça.

Le brun gonfla les joues. Il avait l'impression d'être un gosse de cinq ans qui offrait un collier de pâtes à sa mère pour son anniversaire.

- Enfin, donc, ça veut dire que tu es d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête en semblant vraiment se faire violence. Depuis qu'ils avaient emménagés dans cet appartement du Londres sorcier près du ministère, elle rêvait de transformer cette pièce libre en son dressing. Mais elle comprenait que son petit-ami avait besoin de se reposer dans une pièce qui n'appartiendra qu'à lui. Harry, tout guilleret, remballa ses plans et schémas qui avaient servis à la convaincre. Il se prépara à sortir acheter le matériel nécessaire à créer son bureau personnel, qui s'intitulerait « L'Antre d'Harry Potter ».

Perdu au milieu des jardins, Harry pris le temps de regarder les alentours, la géométrie d'un bâtiment en gré l'interpella avec ses lignes horizontales, son cadran précis, et son clocher vertigineux était un structure intemporelle qui émergeait de la verdure telle une construction mégalithique. Tandis qu'il gravissait les escaliers, Harry contempla l'édifice avec enchantement. Il n'avait pas la possibilité de voyager comme le gars de la chronique, mais il se disait que Londres était un endroit tout aussi merveilleux, et que, pourtant, il n'avait même pas encore pris le temps de la visiter. Les résidus de neige crissaient sous ses semelles, et la douce odeur des marrons chauds l'attira vers l'échoppe des confiseries. Les châtaignes lui brûlaient les doigts et la langue, mais au final ce détail importait peu. Lui, Harry Potter, était en train de contempler la Tamise en mangeant des marrons, pas en tant que Celui-qui-a-vaincu, ni Celui-qui-a-survécu, ni le Saint Sauveur, mais juste Harry. Le brun quittait la place, comme emporté par le vent, ses jambes semblaient décider elles-mêmes de leur propre trajet. Son cerveau dans tous les cas était hors-ligne. Dans un « dring » sonore, le tintement de la clochette le fit se retourner vers la source. Reprenant ses esprits en redescendant sur terre, c'est avec bonheur qu'il découvrit que la boutique à ladite clochette était un magasin d'antiquité, de surcroît ouvert ce dimanche matin.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda Harry en ouvrant la porte.

Il fronça les sourcils ; il avait juré voir quelqu'un entrer. En faisant un rapide tour du propriétaire, il était bien obligé d'admettre que la boutique était vide. Une brise glacée le fit frissonner. Il commençait à angoisser. Le parquet en chêne grinçait à chaque pas. Potter marcha à reculons, se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec une silhouette qui émergea de l'ombre par une porte latérale et s'approcha lentement de son potentiel client. Harry avait le souffle court, effrayé de l'avoir vu surgir du néant tel un spectre, une figure fantomatique.

C'était un homme courbé, au regard d'un chocolat pétillant ; des cheveux hirsutes couleur poivre et sel. Il portait un costume noir, tenant dans une main une canne à pommeau d'argent et de l'autre un chapeau melon. Il devait avoir la soixantaine.

- Je peux vous aider, mon garçon ? Je me prénomme William Westwood, pour vous servir.

Soulagé, Harry soupira : ce vieux bonhomme semblait très amical.

- Je… oui, j'aimerais acquérir… Euh, toute sorte de choses qui se trouve dans un bureau.

Le vieil homme rit de la flagrante ignorance d'Harry en matière de meubles.

- Ceci est intéressant, mais mon garçon, à quoi vous servira votre futur cabinet ? A impressionner une fille, ou peut-être votre patron ?

- Oui, enfin, non, juste un endroit à moi, rien qu'à moi…

William sourit encore une fois. Harry lui rappelait son petit-fils, lui aussi très « brouillon » dans ses explications.

- Je vois, je vois, poursuivit-il, une sorte d'endroit pour vous ressourcer ?

- Voilà ! s'exclama Harry, qui avait repris son air guilleret. Mr. Westwood, c'est exactement ça !

- Ah, appelez-moi Willy ! Venez avec moi.

Cramponné à sa canne, le grand-père tira un rideau pourpre qui eut pour effet de dégager un important nuage de poussière. Des amas de bibelots, de meubles et d'objets en tous genres étaient entassés dans la petite pièce. Une véritable caverne d'Ali Baba.

Les yeux du Gryffondor s'illuminaient dès qu'il déposait son regard sur quelque chose. Il fouilla, scruta, s'intéressa à chaque objet entreposé ici qui devait être chargé d'histoire.

Des maquettes de bateaux mal construites, des draperies, des chapeaux melons, des miroirs en forme d'hublots de navir , une coupe vert bouteille, des fleurs desséchées, des tableaux dont la valeur était mal estimée, les commodes louis XVI, les fauteuilles, les bureaux I empire, les consoles faites en bois de chêne, en acajou, en ébène, qui croulaient sous les tonnes de vieux documents, de vieilles fourrures trainaient sur des portes-manteaux poussiéreux. Harry touchait à tout, laissant des traces de doigt sur les surfaces laquées et réfléchissantes, ouvrait toutes les boites, faisant dégringoler d'histoire.

des centaines de boutons de manchettes. L'euphorie l'emporta, soulevant chaques bibelots, cherchant de manière farouche les potentiels emplacements de cachettes secrètes dans des boîtes à bijoux, soulevant un drap qui dissimulait un coffre. A l'intérieur diverses médailles, une collection de timbres, une collection de notes, et une photo.

Il apporta l'ancien cadre ouvragé où était exposé la photographie. Plissant les yeux, il distingua des rangées des hommes en uniforme, tels qu'il avait pu en observer lorsque son oncle Vernon regardait des reconstitutions historiques sur le poste de télévision dont l'énorme homme aimait à souligner le prix exorbitant. Se tournant vers Westwood, il lui demanda ce que c'était.

- Oh ! Eh bien, dit-il en regardant par la fenêtre, lorsque la seconde guerre mondiale éclata, j'étais encore un jeune étudiant prometteur en physique quantique. J'ai touché à tout, des choses intéressantes pour la plupart, mais mon patriotisme prima sur ma passion et mes recherches, et je ne supportais pas qu'un salopard de Nazi comme celui qui a existé soit en vie et dirige un pays , alors j'ai abandonné mes recherches et je suis parti m'enrôler dans la marine. Tu vois, au troisième rang, c'est moi.

Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant plusieurs heures, et Harry fit la commande de plusieurs meubles qu'il passerait chercher plus tard.

_[1] : C'est aimable à vous, mais je préfère vos filles, vous m'avez l'air un peu flétries._

**Note de fin : **

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! On vous remercie énormément de nous avoir lues !

Kage : Lors d'une discussion avec cette très chère Valislucky, nous nous demandions si l'on pouvait considérer le yaoi comme une sorte de courant littéraire ... Qu'en pensez-vous ?

K.


	3. Chapter 3

**Posté le 12 décembre, journée de l'alignement Lune-Terre-Soleil-Centre de la voie lactée.**

**Mettez-vous tous sous les tables et faîtes attention aux raz-de-marées !**

**Disclaimer :**L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à notre très chère J.K. Rowling, nous ne faisons que faire joujou avec les personnages !

Merci a Nina pour la correction !

**Notes des scribouillards :**

**Valislucky **: Si vous êtes ici c'est que vous n'êtes pas cachés dans un bunker six pieds sous terre et dépourvu de WiFi… alors bonne lecture !

V.

**Kage : **Mes amis, milady, que ce jour reste dans vos mémoires comme celui de la sortie du chapitre 3 de FLT, et accessoirement comme celui ou les mayas fin du monde! (que croyez vous mes petits, évidemment que l'on a fait exprès de poster le 21/12/12!)

K.

**Chapitre3 : No woman, no cry**

Chanson de Bob Marley & The Wailers, extrait de l'album Natty Dread. Sortie le 25 octobre 1974. Reggae.

Saint Marley a dit un jour : « _Je n'ai pas d'éducation. J'ai l'inspiration ! Si j'avais fait des études, je serai un imbécile. _»

- Ha ! Mon garçon ! Tu tombes à pic, s'exclama William, en se retournant brusquement.

Harry était plutôt perplexe quant à l'accoutrement du vieil homme : un tablier rose à froufrous, un chiffon dans une main et un plumeau dans l'autre. L'aube perçait à travers le vitrage ancien de la boutique. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il rendait quotidiennement visite à Westwood pour discuter de choses et d'autres, restant parfois pendant des heures. Désormais, c'était pour lui une habitude. Il avait pris en affection l'apothicaire.

- Ah oui ? Répondit-il sur un ton un peu inquiet au sujet des évènements à venir.

- Tu vois, ma femme, Myriam, elle était partie chez son harpie de sœur à Tel Aviv, et me laisse donc gérer la boutique tout seul. Tu ne voudrais pas aider un vieil homme en détresse à faire le ménage, de peur qu'il ne se fasse un tour de rein ?

Le jeune homme brun soupira.

- Très bien, comme vous voudrez, dit-il.

Midi était arrivé à une vitesse affolante. Ginny faisait léviter le plat de Roast-Beef jusqu'à la table où Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient assis, ce dernier venant juste d'arriver. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil au pudding et aux raisins en gelée, elle prit place à son tour, pendant que Ron gémissait d'envie à la vue du plat au milieu de la table.

- Ca m'a l'air très bon, Ginny ! dit Hermione dans un sourire resplendissant, avant de taper sur les doigts de son fiancé qui se baladaient trop près de la viande à son goût. Ron, c'est impoli !

Harry rit devant la mine boudeuse de Ron, et prit les assiettes pour servir tout le monde, tandis qu'Hermione et Ginny continuaient de parler.

- Alors, Hermione, pour quand est prévu le mariage ? demanda Ginny.

Ron commença à piquer dans son assiette à grands coups de fourchette et Harry, reposant le plat, but une longue gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu.

- Finalement, on a opté pour le vingt-huit août ! dit-elle en posant une main légère sur la cuisse de son mari, qui continuait de s'empiffrer. Et toi, Harry, quand fais-tu ta demande ?

Potter détourna la tête et recracha ce qu'il venait de boire en toussant.

- Eh bien… commença-t-il.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas près d'arriver, avec le temps que monsieur passe soit sur son ordinateur, soit chez son vendeur de meuble, dit Ginny d'une voix qu'elle s'efforçait de maîtriser. Il ne se couche plus qu'à des heures avancées du matin, malgré qu'il ait passé ses journées à crapahuter de son apothicaire jusqu'au Ministère.

Celui dont il était question soupira, tandis qu'Hermione donnait une pichenette à Ron.

- Tu vois, dit-elle, Harry essaie de s'ouvrir au monde moldu, lui !

- Ça, pour s'ouvrir, il s'ouvre ! Il ne fait que ça ! Quand il rentre, il m'embrasse, il attrape un cookie au passage et s'enferme dans son nouveau bureau pour la soirée. Il n'en sort que quand je lui annonce que le dîner est prêt !

- Désolé, lança Harry, mais en ce moment, je préfère voir un écran devant moi plutôt qu'une furie qui me raconte à quel point ses collègues sont des pestes, que son chef de service est attentionné, et qu'elle hait son travail.

Ginny lâcha sa fourchette.

- Je pensais que tu ne parlais pas de ce que je te raconte de ma vie au boulot ! Je te l'avais demandé !

Hermione regardait leur échange la bouche entrouverte, cherchant manifestement un prétexte pour changer de sujet, tandis qu'Harry haussait les épaules.

- Ron sait déjà tout depuis un bout de temps.

La rousse le fusilla du regard avant de s'adresser à son frère.

- C'est vrai ?

Un silence pesant s'était abattu sur la table. Ron prit lentement une serviette et s'essuya la bouche. Harry, qui avait pris conscience de son erreur, faisait « non » de la tête à son ami le plus discrètement possible, mais ce dernier regardait déjà sa sœur d'un air penaud.

- A vrai dire, il me l'a dit il y a déjà assez longtemps, dans un bar, après le boulot… On était déjà plus vraiment sobre, alors du coup…

- C'est bon, ça suffit, dit Ginny d'un ton qui faisait froid dans le dos. Je t'avais dit que ça devait rester entre nous, Harry, dit-elle en se tournant vers le fautif.

Harry, que les nerfs menaçaient de lâcher à tout moment, se força à ne rien dire et se plongea dans la contemplation de la carafe d'eau.

- J'aurais dû savoir que je ne pouvais pas te parler de mes journées. De ma vie privée, et tout ça. J'avais bien senti que tu n'étais plus une personne à qui je pouvais faire confiance.

Celui-qui-avait-survécu senti son cerveau exploser.

- Je ne suis plus digne de confiance ? Excuse-moi de ne pas être toujours suspendu au moindre de tes mots et de vouloir relâcher la pression en parlant avec Ron alors que tu monopolises la conversation ! Pauvre de toi, t'acheter une nouvelle jupe n'a pas suffi à t'assurer l'augmentation, c'est Wendy-la-garce qui l'a eu ! Ton patron t'offre des fleurs pendant la pause-café ! Désolé de ne pas te plaindre ou de ne pas m'extasier devant des foutus lys qui veulent simplement dire « couche avec moi, raccourcis tes robes », que tu obtiens en travaillant dans un bureau pour écrire des articles de presse que personne ne lira !

Il vit l'action au ralenti : Ginny saisir son verre avant de lui lancer son contenu au visage, puis se lever avant de lui envoyer une gifle monumentale en pleine figure.

Alors, après un moment qui semblait être en suspension, il se leva à son tour et quitta la pièce sans un regard pour ses amis abasourdis et Ginny au bord des larmes.

**Voyager a été la meilleure décision de ma vie. Voyez-vous, j'ai toujours été plutôt lâche, mais dans un élan de courage (bon d'accord, pas vraiment de courage, car de toute manière je n'avais plus rien à perdre) je me suis lancé et je ne le regrette pour rien au monde !**

**Mais je ne pense pas être assez mûr pour pouvoir vous guider, bien que ça n'aurait pas été mal de servir de grand Manitou, enfin, pour tout vous dire, je n'ai pas encore fini ma croissance... La musique Moldue est une de mes nouvelles passions. Ça redonne de la pulsion à la vie et ça fait voyager... En rêve ! **

**D.**

_J'ai suivi votre conseil : j'ai demandé à une de mes amies née-moldue quelques directions à prendre question musique. Et vous savez quoi ? J'ai été conquis ! Ça change des gazouillements gentillets de Celestina Moldubec et autres catastrophes sur jambes. Vous m'avez donné une nouvelle raison de vous admirer._

_Un Manitou ? Je ne pense pas que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin, mais soit, pour vous faire plaisir : revendiquez-vous le mien ! Cela vous fera peut-être gagner les quelques années qui vous reste pour votre développement qui vous fait tant défaut. Coachez-moi !_

_Votre prochaine destination ?_

_H._

**Très bien, je vais m'improviser gourou ! Et étant donné que vous êtes mon premier disciple, vous êtes donc mis sur un piédestal. Je ne sais pas où se déroulera la suite de mes périples je vais là où le vent me porte – ou plutôt là où Rebecca nous ordonne d'aller... L'avantage avec la musique, c'est que l'on se fait aussi emporter… Comme un voyage. Et le rock Moldu n'a rien à voir avec les chanteuses lyriques, tout droit sortie de Sorcière Hebdo ! Ah, nos amis les Moldus sont fascinants.**

**En tant que leader je me dois de vous initier à certains groupes (commençons par du rock, la pop naïve et le jazz/blues suivrons par la suite) :**

**-Aerosmith**

**-Black Sabbath **

**-Deep purple**

**Trois pour commencer! ****(J'étudie moi-même encore…)**

**D.**

_J'ai écouté, et j'ai une critique à faire… Attends, non, il n'y en a pas ! C'est fabuleux, magique, j'ai l'impression de revivre, d'avoir un phœnix dans l'estomac. Je sens que j'ai une petite course à faire chez le magasin en face de chez moi qui vend des disques et des enceintes, ainsi que dévaliser les magasins de meubles. Non, je ne me transforme pas en gonzesse. Non, je ne nidifie pas. C'est décidé, je remeuble entièrement le loft, même si ça ne plaît pas au parti oppresseur de l'appartement, à savoir, la femme avec qui je vis._

_Continue de me faire découvrir._

_Pourquoi as-tu décidé de partir ?_

_H._

**Je n'avais plus de famille, plus d'amis, et plus de magie. Aussi, franchement, je pense pouvoir penser sans me le reprocher que ça ne valait plus le coup, et d'ailleurs, ça ne m'intéressait plus. C'était l'avion ou la corde, et j'ai choisis le voyage –je tiens un minimum à la vie. Je ne le regrette pas. **

**Si la nana t'embête, à partir du moment où tu es sûr que ce n'est pas pour la bonne cause, envoie la bouler. La vie est trop courte pour s'emmerder avec des broutilles.**

**D.**

Déchaîné, Harry s'échappa le plus loin possible du domicile conjugal, se mordant violemment les lèvres pour ne pas crier de rage. Il ne sentait plus l'air glacial, il avait l'impression que du magma en fusion lui retournait les côtes.

- Harry ? Quelle surprise de te voir ici !

Une voix qu'il connaissait bien le tira de ses pensées. En se retournant, Potter pu voirtout près de lui une splendide jeune femme aux traits asiatiques, de longs cheveux soyeux d'un noir de charbon tombant en cascade sur ses épaules menues.

- Cho ?

La dénommée Cho eut un sourire resplendissant. La colère d'Harry disparaissait doucement et laissait place à de la surprise mêlée à de la joie : cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas vu son ancienne camarade… Depuis qu'ils avaient quittés les bancs de l'école, à vrai dire.

- Waouh, ça fait bizarre de se revoir maintenant, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement dans le froid.

Harry, qui approuvait totalement sa remarque, se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Que fais-tu côté moldu ? demanda-t-il. Cho faisait partie des femmes qu'il avait toujours pressenti se trouver au premier plan du monde sorcier.

Elle soupira et haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. J'aime bien cette rue, j'y viens souvent, dit-elle en désignant l'endroit où Harry et elle s'étaient arrêtés, avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Et toi ? Tu n'avais pas l'air bien, et tu courais presque. J'ai eu du mal à te rattraper ! finit-elle en souriant.

- Juste une légère dispute… avec mon entourage, dit Harry, qui ne tenait pas tant que ça à parler de sa vie privée avec son ex-petite amie.

Cho sembla accepter cette réserve, et ils continuèrent à bavarder ensemble de tout et de rien quelques temps avant que Cho ne se rende compte que le temps l'avait rattrapée. Prenant congé auprès de lui, elle le gratifia d'un demi-sourire et se retourna. Harry, pris soudain d'une envie irrépressible, la retint par le bras. Cho tourna les talons une nouvelle fois, le regardant. Puis, tout en faisant taire la petite voix au fond de lui qui lui criait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, il lui dit :

- Demain, quinze heures, au Niffleur d'or.

**Note de fin : **

D'accord, d'accord : ce chapitre était un peu plus court. Mais on espère quand même que vous avez aimé, et laissez une petite review au passage, ça fait toujours plaisir !

A la semaine prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

**Posté le 28 décembre, journée où un raid viking a eu lieu sur Paris. **

**Disclaimer :**L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à notre très chère J.K. Rowling, nous ne faisons que faire joujou avec les personnages !

Merci a Nina pour la correction !

**Feel like a teenager**

Partie 1 : ¿Dónde está el sol?

**Chapitre 4 : The house of the rising sun**

**Chanson folk, reprise la plus connue étant de **_**The Animals**_**. Elle est aussi appelée Rising Sun Blues. L'expression « Rising Sun », littéralement « Soleil Levant », voudrait qualifier au début du XXème siècle un bordel ou une maison close.**

« There is a house in New Orleans - they call the Rising Sun - and it's been the ruin of many a poor boy - and God I know I'm one. »

**Notes des scribouillards :**

**Valislucky : **Ayant passé une semaine à me prélasser dans un fauteuil en évitant avec précaution tout chant de Noël qui rentre dans la tête et vous empêche de dormir, je suis contente de revenir aujourd'hui et de poster ce chapitre avec ma chère Kage, ma petite dinde fourrée aux marrons.

**Kage :** Personnellement, j'ai passé mon Noël avec Pumpkin King, a troller Jésus avec "People are strange" jusqu'à m'en bousiller les les tympans... Enfin bref, après vous être goinfrés comme des porcs, frôlant la crise de foie, nous vous offrons votre cadeau post-nativité qui n'est autre que le chapitre 4 !

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Edge :** Merci, c'est gentil ! En effet, elle va rien améliorer... Le développement est dans ce chapitre !

**MielPops :** Contentes que ça te plaise ! On est heureuses si on t'as fait découvrir des musiques en prime ! On met des classiques hypra-connus, pour les gens qui n'écouteraient pas ce style de musique...

Harry s'étira son dos, qui le faisait souffrir : il avait dû passer la nuit sur la méridienne de son bureau, sa présence n'étant pas requise dans le lit où il dormait habituellement avec Ginny. Il regarda par la baie vitrée du café dans lequel il était assis. Il regrettait déjà d'être venu, mais après tout, il ne pouvait pas lui poser un lapin, sa conscience le lui interdisait. Il resta donc assis, essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête, ses poings contre ses tempes. Une voix le fit sortir de sa rêverie.

- Harry ?

Il tourna le visage vers Cho qui venait de rentrer au Niffleur d'Or, le teint rosi par le vent encore frais. Harry se leva alors pour l'inviter à s'asseoir, galanterie anglaise oblige. Il engagea alors la conversation de manière toute à fait anodine, espérant qu'elle n'entendrait pas la même petite voix qui lui avait dit la veille que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de l'inviter à boire un café hurler à présent qu'il lui fallait sortir en courant.

- Alors, tu es toujours avec Ginny, c'est ça ? demanda Cho, avant d'essayer de se justifier. Je crois l'avoir lu dans un magazine… Enfin…

Harry la regarda avec l'air d'un petit garçon pris en faute. C'est ridicule, se disait-il, pourquoi est-ce que je réagis comme ça ?

- En effet, oui… Ça se passe très bien.

Et un mensonge, un.

- C'est qu'il y avait écrit des choses à propos des mariages, et que le vôtre n'était pas prévu avant un bout de temps…

- Tout va très bien, je le répète.

Cho le regarda, un peu confuse. Harry aurait voulu ne pas utiliser un ton si brutal.

- Excuse-moi. Je suis un peu tendu, en ce moment.

La conversation repris son cours en évitant soigneusement tout ce qui pouvait toucher à la vie sentimentale de Harry. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur café, ne sachant plus vers quel sujet se tourner, Harry se proposa de la raccompagner en taxi, ce que Cho accepta en souriant.

Ils parlèrent encore sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Une fois arrivé devant l'immeuble d'un pur style victorien de Cho situé en plein Chelsea, Harry descendit du taxi. Cho l'attendait déjà sur le trottoir.

- Bon, et bien…

- J'ai passé un très bon moment, Harry.

- Moi aussi.

Ils se sourirent maladroitement, ne sachant comme se dire au revoir. Finalement, Cho se nicha dans les bras d'Harry. Celui-ci se mit à caresser ses cheveux comme un automatisme, un souvenir du passé.

- Tu veux monter prendre un dernier verre ?

Harry explosa intérieurement, en se disant que c'était une mauvaise idée et que jamais il n'accepterait, mais apparemment sa réflexion arriva un peu tard, étant donné qu'il était déjà sur le seuil de la porte en souriant à pleines dents à Cho. Elle déverrouilla la porte, les lèvres et les yeux mouillés de tendresse. Bon sang, quel abruti ! Lui aussi l'était, mais plus par effondrement de voir sa résistance si faible, sans parler de la guerre civile que menaient ses sentiment à l'intérieur de son esprit.

- Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? demanda-t-elle, une fois son invité installé sur le canapé.

- Euh... La même chose qu'à toi.

Perdu dans ses pensées et bonnes résolutions, il n'entendit pas la réponse. Deux bouteilles de whisky plus tard, la chaleur avait monté, les caresses se voulaient voluptueuses, les mains de l'homme couraient sur les courbes de la femme dans des mouvements lents et profonds. Les râles retentissaient, l'esprit d'Harry était embrumé par l'odeur du sexe et de l'alcool. Regrets.

Dans un élan de lucidité, il se rendit compte de son erreur. Immédiatement rongé par les remords, il se sentit perdu, et ne voyant aucune autre échappatoire, il attrapa ses vêtements qui jonchaient le sol, Cho profondément endormie à côté de lui, le cœur battant et ses lèvres meurtries par la rage de sa propre stupidité.

Cherchant à s'éloigner le plus possible de l'endroit qu'il maudissait, il fulminait, s'insultant lui-même en plein après-midi, faisant des gestes furieux, se perdant dans les rues de Londres.

Il s'accrocha à une rambarde, énervé, et réfléchit à ce qu'il devait faire. En parler à Ron ?... Non, il le raconterait à Hermione, ils étaient fiancés, après tout. Et Hermione était trop proche de Ginny pour pouvoir tenir sa langue. Et si Ginny l'apprenait, il pouvait d'ores et déjà commencer à chercher le bois de son cercueil. Mais c'était peut-être un risque à prendre... Il ne lui avait rien caché, jusque-là. Peut-être devrait-il rentrer, et lui avouer lui-même.

Non, c'était stupide. Il ne valait mieux rien lui dire pour le moment. Peut-être que, sur son lit de mort... Lorsqu'il y aurait prescription...

Mais à qui le dire, alors ? Il chassa de son esprit les images de ses anciens amis de Poudlard, et même des parents de Ron. C'était vrai, ils deviendraient eux-mêmes un jour, peut-être, ses beaux-parents, alors leur confier ce qu'il avait fait à leur fille...

Au type totalement barge qui faisait le tour du monde ?... Oui, c'était envisageable. Il devait se confier, de toute manière, ou sinon il exploserait une nouvelle fois lors d'un déjeuner.

Assis dans un bar de Mexico dont la chaleur écrasante le prenait à la gorge, tout comme le cigare qu'il fumait en compagnie de Vincent et Rebecca, Drago héla le barman pour qu'il se dépêche de leur apporter leurs consommations.

- Alors, chère R., combien de temps tu nous autorises à rester ici ?

Rebecca haussa les épaules avec un sourire mystérieux.

- Quelques jours. Après, je pensais redescendre un peu. Paraguay, peut-être.

La jeune femme, qui commençait à avoir soif et faim, aperçu une soucoupe de piments habañero posée négligemment devant eux.

- Hé. Hé, Blondinet.

Drago détourna les yeux du barman qu'il fusillait du regard et fit un signe de tête inquisiteur destiné à Rebecca, qui pointa du doigt l'assiettée.

- Cent galions si tu manges tous ceux de l'assiette.

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'ai de l'argent, merci.

- Pour ton honneur, alors ?, tenta-t-elle.

- Je vais pas me taper une assiette entière de piments juste pour mon honneur !, s'écria-t-il.

- Juste un ?

- J'ai dit non.

Elle déposa un Colt 45 sur le bar, devant Drago. Vincent, derrière elle, soupira.

- Un, pour ton honneur, et une petite leçon de tir à la moldue ?, réessaya-t-elle.

Drago hésita. Privé de sa baguette, il aurait voulu savoir se servir d'un revolver moldu.

- Rebecca, range-ça, lui recommanda Vincent. T'es pas censée avoir un flingue dans ce pays…

- … Défi relevé, coupa Drago.

Rebecca sourit de toutes ses dents, et poussa l'assiette vers lui d'un geste théâtral.

- Vas-y, mon loupiot.

- Il va pas le faire, avertit Vincent.

- Mais si. Il en a dans le pantalon !, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Il va s'évanouir tout de suite après.

- Tu vois toujours tout du côté négatif, soupira-t-elle.

- Faux, je suis réaliste. Il va crever sur place, le gamin, fit-il, fataliste.

Pour couper cours à leur conversation, Drago se saisit d'un piment d'aspect moyen et l'enfourna dans sa bouche, le mâchant d'un air solennel en plantant son regard triomphant dans les yeux éberlués de ses camarades. Tout se passa alors très vite.

Il sentit une bouffée de chaleur piquante l'envahir. Il toussa, s'étrangla. Des milliers de lames de rasoirs lui râpaient la langue, la gorge et la trachée. Il commença à transpirer, et essaya d'avaler tant bien que mal l'écume que ses glandes salivaires produisaient une dizaine de fois plus vite que d'habitude. Le barman choisit ce moment pour apporter leurs verres, et Drago, dans une tentative désespérée de recherche de fraîcheur, renversa la totalité du liquide ambré qu'il contenait pour en extraire les glaçons qu'il fourra dans sa bouche.A l'instant même où il enlevait sa chemise, une brigade de police entra. L'œil du capitaine fut, par ce concours de circonstance, tout de suite attiré par le seul homme du bar torse-nu, et c'est vers eux qu'il s'avança avec ses hommes.

- Vous avez l'air d'avoir chaud. Tout se passe bien, monsieur ? lui demanda-t-il en anglais en lançant un regard torve à Drago et à ses camarades.

Drago essaya de parler, mais se rattrapa au dernier moment pour retenir sa salive et ne pas avoir l'air d'un chien ayant la rage.

- Tout va parfaitement bien, m'sieur l'agent. Il a juste mangé un piment, intervint Vincent.

- Je vois, répondit le policier d'un air pas très convaincu. Pas de drogues, ni substances illicites, alors ?

- Aucunement, m'sieur l'agent ! Mes amis et moi n'avons pas l'habitude de toucher à ce genre de choses, répondit-il encore une fois d'un air angélique. On n'est pas des voyous.

- Ah oui ? Alors, expliquez-moi la présence d'une arme à feu sur ce comptoir ? lança-t-il en s'emparant du Colt de Rebecca, et le vérifiant. Chargée, en plus ! Puisque vous êtes étrangers, j'imagine que vous avez demandé un permis pour cette arme ?

Vincent et Drago –ce dernier toujours au bord de l'asphyxie- regardèrent intensément Rebecca, qui évitait leurs regards, jouant innocemment avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

- Nous n'étions pas au courant qu'il en fallait un… commença Vincent.

- C'est une condition principale pour venir au Mexique. Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? Certainement pas à pieds ! dit-il en riant grassement, ses inférieurs hiérarchiques l'imitant pour se faire bien voir.

- C'est-à-dire, que…En fait… Pour être précis…

Le policier haussa les sourcils.

- Votre histoire me paraît compliquée. Vous me parlerez de tout ça au poste.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Rebecca s'interposa :

- Nous n'allons pas venir au poste ! Nous ne savions pas, nous n'avions pas de moyens de le savoir !

- Et bien vous auriez dû ! On se documente sur un Etat avant d'y aller !

- D'un autre côté, si votre pays était sûr, je n'aurais pas eu à emmener une arme ! , cria-t-elle.

- Vous insinuez que je fais mal mon travail, madame ?, dit-il froidement.

- Oh, c'est vous qui tirez les conclusions.

- Ça suffit ! hurla-t-il, avant il s'adressa à ses hommes. Embarquez-moi tout ça dans la camionnette ! J'vais lui montrer, moi, si je fais mal mon boulot !

Après un instant de silence, les trois voyageurs se levèrent de concert et se ruèrent en direction de la sortie en bousculant les policiers. Ils débouchèrent sur la rue pendant que derrière eux, le capitaine criait à ses officiers de se relever et de se mettre à leur poursuite. Drago, Vincent et Rebecca dérapèrent en virant sur la droite pour retrouver la ruelle tranquille dans laquelle ils avaient déposé leurs affaires de voyage. Arrivé à ladite allée, ils se plaquèrent contre le mur, haletants. Après quelques instants où personne ne parla, tentant chacun de reprendre leur souffle, Vincent pris la parole.

- Laissez-moi deviner… Ils vont pas nous lâcher ?

Rebecca murmura un « non », et Drago hocha négativement la tête, ne pouvant toujours pas parler à cause du piment qui lui consumait la bouche.

- On fuit par le nord ?

Même réponse des deux, positives cette fois. Entendant du raffut dans la rue d'où ils venaient, ils tournèrent la tête dans un timing parfait pour voir le flic et ses sbires s'engouffrer tous en même temps dans l'alcôve trop étroite pour que deux personnes se tiennent côtes à côtes. Le désordre qui en résulta permit aux fuyards de prendre leurs affaires et de courir le plus vite possible en direction inverse.

Ils finirent par les semer au bout d'une demi-heure épuisante, et décidèrent de prendre l'autobus pour la frontière des Etats-Unis, sachant qu'on les retrouverait facilement s'ils restaient dans le pays.

Une fois qu'ils en eurent trouvé un et payèrent le chauffeur quelques pesos supplémentaires pour le détour, ils s'asseyèrent au fond du bus et attendirent le plus patiemment possible l'arrivée à destination, les jambes de Drago secouées de tremblements incontrôlables dus, comme toujours, au piment habañero.

Ils arrivèrent tard dans la soirée. Le chauffeur, qui ne voulait pas faire un trop grand détour, s'arrêta à deux kilomètres de la frontière et les fit descendre, puis fit demi-tour. Il leur fallait donc marcher avec leurs lourdes valises, Drago geignant, et Rebecca demandant pardon un bon millier de fois pour n'avoir pas rangé son Colt et d'avoir tenu tête à l'officier. Elle s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'ils entendirent la sirène d'une voiture de police s'approcher : l'agent du bar avait dû alerter des renforts, l'enragé.

Il ne leur servait à rien de courir le poste-frontière était trop loin et la voiture trop rapide. Ils observèrent alors la voiture s'arrêter dans un crissement de pneus, et quatre policiers en uniforme en sortir, talkie-walkies, matraques et armes à la main. Drago se résigna intérieurement : ils ne pouvaient pas s'enfuir ils allaient passer la moitié de leur vie ou plus dans une sinistre prison moldue, seraient trainés de procès en procès, d'ambassades en ambassades…

- Les mains en l'air, et pas un geste ! cria l'agent de police qui conduisait.

Mais pendant que Drago et Rebecca plaçaient leurs mains au-dessus de leurs têtes, Vincent tira un bout de bois de sa poche.

- Non, vous, les mains en l'air. Et plus vite que ça.

Les agents se regardèrent d'un air surpris, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient éclater de rire ou pas.

- Allez, bonhomme, joue pas au malin avec nous, conseilla le type qui avait été assis à la place du mort.

Vincent haussa un sourcil. C'est à ce moment que la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Drago. Bâton de bois. Magie. Baguette magique. Oh, oh.

Celui qui paraissait être le chef fit signe aux autres de s'avancer pour les menotter. C'était sans compter sur le soutient infaillible de Rebecca. Ils les stupéfixèrent tous les quatre. Après un instant de silence, Drago réussit à parler malgré sa bouche en feu.

- Vous… Vous êtes des grands malades.

Ce qu'ils avaient fait signifiait à présent des ennuis avec les représentants de la magie et ce n'est pas ce que Drago souhaitait le plus, son passé ne lui permettant pas de faire son come-back dans les tribunaux sans être bon pour Azkaban. Rebecca se tourna vers lui, les larmes aux yeux.

- Il va falloir qu'on se sépare, Drago.

- Quoi ?

Vincent, lui, ne se retourna pas, parlant d'une voix faible.

- On peut pas te faire courir le risque de te faire arrêter. Tu es déjà bien connu dans ton pays sans qu'on te rajoute une complicité d'agression sur moldus.

- Mais… Non… J'en ai rien à foutre ! Je reste avec vous !, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait ferme.

Rebecca hocha la tête.

- Passe la frontière. On va se débrouiller. Et il faut de toute manière qu'on réussisse à récupérer notre Van resté au Brésil.

Drago comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Sa gorge le serra, mais cette fois, le piment n'était pas en cause. Il approuva et fit demi-tour pour marcher jusqu'au poste-frontière.

- Hé ! lança une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna, et vit Rebecca fondre sur lui en le serrant dans ses bras. Il sourit en l'enlaçant à son tour, puis, ouvrant les yeux, il aperçut Vincent qui se tenait à quelques pas d'eux.

- Viens là, mec, dit Drago en ouvrant les bras pour lui dire adieu.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre, les amis, et fin de la partie 1. Vous aurez deviné pourquoi... On est heureuse de l'avoir partagé avec vous ! On se revoit dans deux semaines cette fois-ci, avec un nouveau chapitre et une nouvelle partie !_

_V & K_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes des scribouillards :**

**Valislucky**: FLT reprend après une petite pause pour cette seconde partie ! On vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

**K: **Vive la Fance !

**Réponse aux reviewers anonymes : **

Tobi : Merci énormément pour tous ces compliments, ça nous a fait vraiment très plaisir !

Loveless : Here we are !

MielPops : Merci, c'est gentil !

Edge : Voilà la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments !

**Feel like a teenager**

**Partie 2 : American Flag**

**Chapitre 5 : Dumb**

**Dumb est une chanson de Nirvana figurant sur l'album In Utero éditée pour la première fois en 1994. Elle figure aussi sur l'album MTV Unplugged in New York et sur l'album best of Nirvana . Le petit Cobain a dit aussi **_**:J'étais complètement imprégné de punk-rock. Je vivais dans cet idéal marginal : la négation complète du commerce, la rébellion intégrale. Impossible de devenir célèbre par le punk-rock. Impossible de dépasser les limites de Seattle. Je n'avais envie de rien, je me sentais très bien, très bien tel que j'étais**_**.**

Drago apprit que New York ne dormait jamais, que les voitures aux tôles cabossées filaient à toute allure, que les camions bruyants et les bus fumants se pressaient sur le goudron sale, trépidant sous les ronflements des klaxons. Tout autour de lui n'était qu'odeur de gasoil brulé, qui saturait l'air chaud de cette fin de matinée, et une brume de pollution engluait les immeubles imposants. Le contraste entre les deux Amériques, celle du Nord et celle du Sud, était saisissant, perturbant même. Ainsi, la pensée du vieux van Volkswagen enfumé à l'odeur de réglisse le rendit tout à coup nostalgique : Malefoy aurait apprécié boire du lait de coco sur une île des Caraïbes.

Indécis quant au chemin à prendre, le blond s'aventura dans une ruelle qui l'éloigna de la circulation et de la cacophonie de la Grosse Pomme. Il marchait pendant environ dix minutes sans aucune destination, la tête dans les nuages, quand subitement un bruit fracassant le sortit de sa douce rêverie. Le vacarme semblait venir du bâtiment aux briques rouges. Deux hommes de main, noirs, au physique d'armoire à glace, échangeaient quelques mots en compagnie d'un jeune homme. Il avait des dreadlocks sur la tête, n'était pas très grand comparé aux colosses, et semblait chercher le moment opportun pour filez à l'anglaise. Un règlement de comptes sûrement, se dit Drago en haussant les épaules, se préparant à poursuivre tranquillement son chemin. Mais visiblement, le destin n'était pas d'accord avec cette option... Après avoir renversé trois poubelles, avoir manqué de trébucher sur un pauvre chat et perdu la moitié du contenu de ses poches, le fuyard se prit -évidemment- de plein fouet un certain blond au mauvais Karma. L'action offrit à Drago la merveilleuse opportunité d'embrasser le bitume new-yorkais, de s'écorcher le genou et de se retrouver embarqué dans une situation pas très nette avec un type plutôt louche. Il comprit qu'il allait être impliqué, contre son gré, dans cette affaire, quand l'un des deux hommes cria à son confrère un "Buttons-les tous les deux". Il s'avéra que le rasta aux yeux bleus était du genre pacifiste, avec son collier _peace & love_ autour du cou et qu'il avait pour seul arme un appareil photo.

- Sauve-moi ! avait-il dit avec un accent épouvantable. La seconde suivante, il avait déjà décampé.

Le Serpentard, toujours un peu sonné, resta immobile à terre, regardant paisiblement les deux molosses s'avancer, avec leurs mines radieuses pleines de bonnes intentions. Voyant qu'il ne le suivait pas, l'étrange type fit demi-tour en attrapant le bras du blond pour l'entraîner dans sa course. Ensemble, ils empruntèrent maintes et maintes rues, gravissant une échelle, traversant un restaurant chinois. Quand ils réussirent à semer les mercenaires, ils étaient à bout de souffle, haletants, à l'article de la mort. Les joues de Drago étaient colorées de rouge par l'effort. Le brun s'accroupit et Drago ne tarda pas à l'imiter. En levant les yeux, il s'aperçût qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'arrière d'un bâtiment aux briques rouges, il ne put s'empêcher de jurer, en ayant certaines envies de meurtre. Le rasta, entre deux bouffées d'oxygène, le remercia et s'excusa du "petit désagrément", avant d'amorcer un geste pour se justifier. Il lui tendit l'appareil photo qu'il serrait entre ses mains recouvertes de bagues. Malefoy se pencha pour regarder l'écran, et vit une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn, uniquement vêtue de sous-vêtements en dentelle rose.

-C'est Brook, dit-il avec son horrible accent, la fille d'un type véreux à qui je devais un peu d'agent, et qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir de moi comme gendre.

Drago songea que le "peu d'argent" devait être en réalité un sacré pactole. L'homme aux dreadlocks gratta une allumette et approcha la flamme de sa cigarette. Il aspira, et un nuage de fumée fantomatique s'éleva lentement. Le jeune homme parcourut du regard le bâtiment imposant qui s'élevait devant eux. Le soleil brillait, et les rayons se réfléchissaient sur la carrosserie rouge de la Ford Mustang V8 de 1967, un drapeau américain accroché à l'arrière flottant au vent. Le brun se mordait les lèvres comme une enfant qui échafaudait le plan d'une grosse bêtise.

-J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une bagnole comme ça ! dit-il en tournant la tête vers Drago. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire en voyant très clairement l'issue certaine de cette conversation. Des projets pour la suite ?

-Rien de particulier, fit Malefoy en fixant avec intensité les clefs sur le contact

- Ça te dirait une virée à Vegas à bord de cette merveille ? demanda-t-il innocemment, en jouant avec la tige métallique du drapeau.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres du blond, en répondant un "carrément oui !".

- THE SUN IS GONE, BUT I HAVE A LIIIIGHT!

Il se sentait idiot -ou juste heureux, à genoux en regardant le ciel, les bras écartés, le tout sur les sièges d'une voiture volée, chantant à tue-tête au son de la radio, des moustiques venant s'écraser sur le verre teinté de ses Ray-Ban, accompagné d'un parfait inconnu.

- Au fait, qui es-tu, toi ?, demanda enfin Drago.

- Mon CV complet ou juste mon état civil ?

Drago regarda le brun qui avait donné sa réponse en baissant le son de la radio, les yeux toujours rivés sur la route.

- J'opte pour la première solution, fit-il en s'avachissant sur le siège et en déposant délicatement ses pompes sur la boîte à gant.

- Jérémie Fontaine, vingt-deux ans et sept mois, six jours, treize heures, et, euh... - il baissa les yeux vers sa montre - quarante-huit secondes.

Drago siffla tout en fouillant dans le tiroir de la boîte à gant sur laquelle il avait posé ses pieds.

- Né à Paris à la clinique Sainte-Thérèse de l'Enfant Jésus, photographe de profession, parti aux USA dans l'objectif officiel d'un nouveau livre de photographie.

- Français. Ça explique l'accent pourri, commenta le blond.

- Ah la la... L'Angleterre, cette colonie française qui a mal tournée, pitoyable, soupira Jérémie.

- Colonie de quoi ? s'exclama Drago, s'étouffant à moitié en entendant Jérémie. A moins d'avoir totalement oublié l'histoire de ma patrie, je peux encore dire avec fierté que nous n'avons jamais été colonisés... Encore moins par des français.

- Dixit d'un peuple même pas foutu de gagner la guerre de Cent Ans... répondit Jérémie.

- Historiquement parlant, s'il n'y avait pas eu votre orléanaise à deux balles qui entendait des voix, vous étiez légèrement fichus. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi aborder ce sujet ?

- Jeanne d'Arc a dit « bouter l'Anglois hors de France ». Enfin, l'anglais étant traitre et hypocrite par nature, pas la peine de s'offusquer devant leur mauvaise foi !

- N'essaie même pas de nous faire passer pour ce que l'on n'est pas. Cependant, si je puis me permettre une réflexion sur les français... finit Drago en souriant discrètement.

- Si tu le fais avec autant de vocabulaire que vous employez habituellement... "Goddamn" ! répliqua Jérémie en formant des guillemets avec les doigts de sa main droite, l'autre restant sur le volant.

- Oh, pitié ne nous imite pas, tu ne réussis qu'à te rendre ridicule - ce que je voulais dire, c'est que ce n'est pas avec votre amabilité et votre hygiène légendaire que vous pouvez vous permettre de critiquer les anglais et leur thé.

- Dis-moi, tu sais pourquoi votre Queen à l'air d'une maniaco-dépressive constipée ? dit Jérémie en tournant la tête vers Drago, prenant de suite la mouche. Je vais te le dire, moi ! C'est parce que...

- COYOTE, COYOTE, COYOTE !

Le blond beuglait.

- Tu me traites de quoi, là ?, s'énerva le brun.

- DROIT DEVANT, DEBILE !

Jérémie regarda la route et écrasa la pédale de frein. Dérapage, crissement de pneus, cactus dans la face. [1]

Drago sorti de la voiture comme une furie, constatant les dégâts, soit la tôle en accordéon et le capot fumant. L'œuvre d'une foutue plante à piques.

- Non mais dites-moi que je rêve ! Les français ne savent pas conduire non plus !, s'exclama-t-il exaspéré.

- Pardon ? C'est de TA faute ! Il fallait admettre notre supériorité tout de suite, j'aurais peut-être pu me concentrer sur la route !, répondit le principal concerné.

- Bouffeurs de grenouille.

- Arrête ton cinéma, et remonte dans la voiture.

- Ah, vraiment, y a des Avada Kedavra qui se perdent…

Drago ouvrit la portière et la referma avec force en continuant de grommeler, tandis que son compagnon tournait la clé pour remettre le contact.

Le moteur vrombit faiblement avant de se taire définitivement. Une odeur âcre d'essence s'échappait du capot.

Ils se regardèrent en silence.

Harry s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur du Ministère de la magie. Seuls deux autres employés s'y trouvaient : un petit homme aux cheveux bruns clairs et à l'air empathique et une femme à la mine revêche, une pile de dossiers qu'elle tenait fermement serrés contre sa poitrine. A la vue d'Harry, l'homme sourit en lui tendant une main et en le saluant chaleureusement. Harry lui rendit son salut en affichant un air cordial avant de se retourner vers les portes de l'ascenseur qui se refermaient. Ce dernier commença sa descente. Harry repensa à la femme derrière lui et songea à la pile de dossier qui l'attendait lui aussi sur son bureau. Il pressenti qu'il lui faudrait se dépêcher pour tout finir avant ce soir.

- Niveau 5 département de la coopération magique internationale : bureau international des lois magiques, organisation internationale du commerce magique, confédération internationale des sorciers.

La femme portant les dossiers sortit sans un mot d'un pas pressé. Quelques notes de services entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, et il distingua le visage affairé de Percy Weasley passer devant lui avant que les portes ne se referment à nouveau.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il s'était disputé avec Ginny, et deux qui s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait couché avec Cho. Il essayait d'y repenser le moins possible, sachant seulement qu'il faudrait qu'il en parle à un moment ou à un autre. Il n'avait pas revu Ginny depuis, ou alors juste aperçue. Il restait qu'elle ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis le déjeuner avec Ron et Hermione. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la voix féminine de l'ascenseur annoncer le niveau 4, et il sentit seulement la main de l'homme qui était resté se poser sur son épaule avant de sortir. Harry attendit le niveau 3 afin de déboucher sur le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas dans le couloir avant qu'une note de service vola à lui. Il la déplia pour lire le message qu'elle portait.

_Harry Potter est demandé le plus rapidement possible au service des usages abusifs de la magie._

Harry se força à respirer lentement. C'était un complot ? Quelqu'un le laisserait-il un jour faire ce qu'il avait à faire pour qu'il puisse enfin rentrer chez lui à l'heure?

Il se tourna pour se rendre au niveau 2. Bousculant un grand homme barbu, il s'excusa et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'aux ascenseurs.

Il y avait plus de monde que dans le précédent : huit personnes s'y entassaient déjà, et il dû se contorsionner pour pouvoir y rentrer. Heureusement, il n'y avait qu'un étage qui le séparait de l'endroit où il était convoqué, et il put vite sortir de l'endroit bondé.

Se retrouvant alors à l'air libre à l'étage de son propre bureau, il songea qu'au fond, il ne détestait pas son travail. En fait, il l'adorait. Mais il lui semblait que les autres services faisaient un peu trop souvent appel à lui pour des affaires ne le concernant pas, et cela parce qu'il avait débarrassé le monde du plus puissant mage noir. Ron, qui travaillait pourtant comme lui au bureau des aurors, menait une vie bien plus paisible au sein de du Ministère.

Marchant en trainant les pieds, il se figea brusquement en apercevant un éclair orange se profiler à l'horizon. Quelques secondes plus tard, il vit Ginny sortir du bureau des aurors.

Trois solutions se présentaient à lui :

-Trouver au plus vite une cachette, par exemple la plante verte à côté de lui

- Continuer à avancer en l'ignorant et en regardant le sol

- Aller à sa rencontre.

Il ne savait laquelle choisir. La première lui sembla tentante un instant, mais il s'aperçut que Ginny venait de le voir, et pu rayer ce choix de sa liste. Son cerveau restait bloqué et Ginny se rapprochait dangereusement. Il fallait qu'il choisisse. Vite. Très vite. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Il s'était connu des réflexes de survie plus rapides. Collision imminente. Peut-être faudrait-il qu'il arrête de la fixer. Cinq. Quatre. Trois. Deux…

Baissant rapidement les yeux sur sa montre dans un geste qu'il espérait crédible, il s'écarta précipitamment du passage de Ginny et reprit sa marche dans un air préoccupé. Confrontation évitée.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

Ou pas.

Il se retourna vers elle avec un visage feignant l'innocence.

- Oui ? Pardon ? Oh, Ginny, c'est toi !

Elle haussa un sourcil si haut qu'il se disparut sous une épaisse mèche rousse. Ses yeux le dévisageait et donnait à Harry l'impression absurde que son plan de génie n'avait pas fonctionné.

- Tu veux à ce point fuir le dialogue ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Ginny le foudroyait à présent du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans mon bureau ? demanda Harry, conscient du fait qu'il pouvait arrêter de jouer la comédie.

- Je n'étais dans _ton_ bureau, j'étais dans celui de mon _frère_.

- Oh.

Harry la regarda un moment, cherchant quelque chose à ajouter, et si possible trouver de quoi l'apaiser. Il ne savait si c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, mais il aurait pu jurer que Ginny faisait la même chose.

- Finalement, c'est pas moi qui fuis le dialogue, c'est le dialogue qui nous fuis.

Elle le regarda d'un air impassible après ses paroles, puis haussa les épaules et tourna les talons. Harry la regarda partir avant de se retourner lui aussi et de voir les yeux de Ron dépasser de la porte de leur bureau.

Il leva les yeux au ciel puis se dirigea vers lui. Puisqu'il avait tout entendu, autant en parler.

[1] Heaaaaaaaaaadshot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Feel like a teenager**

Partie 2 :American flag

**Chapitre 6 : Clint Eastwood**

_**Clint Eastwood est le premier single hip-hop d'une durée de 05:55 minutes du groupe Gorillaz tiré de leur premier album studio. Il utilise un sample de la bande son du film Le Bon, la Brute et le Truand.**_

_**Ô innocence ! innocence ; innocence, innoc... fléau !**___** Rimb.**

La chaleur écrasante tapait sur le système de Drago, mais ce n'était pas la seule chose en cause : les « woin woin woin » Ennio-Morriconien de Jérémie, qui ne semblait pas vraiment se préoccuper de la situation tout du moins dramatique pour le blond, chantonnait depuis une bonne demi-heure désormais le même refrain de western en le regardant pousser cette saloperie de voiture, tous deux perdus au milieu de nulle part.

- Souris !

Drago allait répliquer que, pour lui, sa priorité était de pousser un tas de ferraille de plusieurs tonnes à travers le désert, sans eau ni nourriture, quand le déclic d'un appareil photo se fit entendre.

- Pas très photogénique, on dirait. Enfin, ça donne un genre, commenta Jérémie.

Relativiser. Surtout, relativiser. Inspiration. Expiration.

Il s'efforça de regarder le sol en réprimant ses envies de meurtre, quand il entendit un bruit sourd. Levant les yeux, il aperçut cette espèce de larve de français s'asseoir en tailleur sur le capot de la voiture en criant « Allez mon coco, c'est du bon ça ! ».

Décidément, c'était un homme mort.

Drago n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, s'apprêtant à lui bondir dessus, quand Jérémie s'écria :

-Oh ! hurla-t-il, regarde un peu !

Drago pensa tout d'abord à une feinte mais, on est jamais trop prudent, il se retourna. Et ils restèrent plantés là, le sourire béat, dégoulinants de sueur, puant la transpiration, les mains ballantes.

- Putain de Merlin.

Un établissement miteux -de près comme de loin- semblait surgir du néant à cent mètres d'eux, et Drago, la bouche grande ouverte, prêt à gober des mouches, affichait un air partagé entre le bonheur et l'incompréhension. Enfin, non, pas l'incompréhension; il savait très bien pourquoi il ne l'avait pas vu, c'était parce qu'il était en train de se tuer à la tâche comme il se doit pour réparer la bêtise du sale type qui l'accompagnait.

Courant sans s'en rendre compte, les deux hommes s'étaient retrouvés dans l'établissement, essoufflés comme jamais, plus sales et malodorants l'un que l'autre, agressant presque le gérant -qui ne sourcilla même pas - pour avoir la direction des toilettes. Trois litres d'eau ingérés plus tard dont un et demi reversé après un petit trajet aux urinoirs, les deux jeunes hommes étaient requinqués et leurs différents oubliés, prêts à repartir sur la route. Cependant, un léger détail les turlupinait : le souvenir d'une certaine Mustang refit surface dans leurs esprits et supprima toute gaité chez Malefoy, à nouveau furax. Ainsi, une averse d'insultes s'abattit sur le parisien.

-Putain de fiotte ! Nid à emmerde ! Vile charogne ! Baltringue ! Branleur de français !

-On s'calme mon p'tit, tu vas réveiller les morts. Et si jamais ils se réveillent, c'est pour tes roubignolles que ça va en chier ! dit un homme à l'aspect aussi miteux que le garage, en chiquant du tabac, un vieux chapeau de cow-boy vissé sur sa tête, le visage ridé et brûlé par le soleil.

- Si c'est pour la caisse que tu piailles, tu nous la laisse et demain à huit heures elle est comme neuve ! Cinq cent dollars avec une voiture de dépannage.

Malefoy grommela sous les ricanements de Jérémie, qui s'attira encore plus les foudres de ce dernier.

- Y a-t-il un endroit pour passer la nuit, de préférence à moindre frais ? demanda Fontaine pour éviter que Drago se focalise trop longtemps sur sa jugulaire.

-APACHE ! T'as toujours ta boîte à haricots en ville ?

- Affirmatif, avait dit un vieil indien coiffé de plumes en descendant les escaliers.

C'était quoi encore ce cirque ? soupira Malefoy. A coup sûr ça allait être un plan foireux...

- La Boîte à haricots c'est un container aménagé en studio, à côté du stade du lycée public, précisa le chef indien. Vingt-cinq dollars la nuit. Vendu ?

Le prix était correct, même un peu au rabais, et la promesse de réparation alléchante. Après un regard entendu, ils acquiescèrent.

A la surprise générale, il n'y eu pas d'arnaque, l'Aston Martin de 1970 -même si elle faisait un bruit monstre- roulait à peu près correctement et la « Boîte à haricots » n'était pas si inconfortable qu'ils auraient pu l'imaginer : il y avait l'eau, l'électricité, ainsi qu'une chaise de jardin abritée par un parasol jaune et blanc sur le toit en guise de terrasse. L'esprit échauffé du sorcier s'était refroidi et il parlait de manière civilisée depuis qu'il était convenu que Jérémie payerait la réparation. A présent ils sirotaient une bière devant la porte de la Boîte à haricots, jusqu'au moment où ils posèrent leurs yeux sur le stade du lycée et –Merlin- ils eurent un coup de cœur en voyant des jeunes filles remuer leurs splendide croupes, alternant entre grands écarts, jeté-enjambés et pyramides.

Quand le coach avait le dos tourné elles se regroupaient en plusieurs petits groupes. Leurs lèvres brillante et pulpeuses se précipitaient de déverser leurs venins en vilains ragots. Leurs regards aguicheurs soulignés par un trait de maquillage critiquaient celles qui avaient le malheur de passer. Des mégères par excellence, de vraies garces sexy, bouillantes, chaudes, mais de vraies garces ! La peau veloutée et bronzée par le soleil -ou UV et autre autobronzants, elles mastiquaient des vieux bouts de chewing-gum aromatisés à la fraise. Des pom-poms girls américaines. A la vue de ce tableau, les pensées impures qui défilèrent dans les têtes des deux hommes les obligèrentà se cacher rapidement l'entre jambe avec la première chose à porte de main. Pour Jérémie se fut le paquet de bière, mais malheureusement pour Drago, se fut un arbuste légèrement plus contraignant. Deux de ces filles gloussaient en les regardant, elles étaient le stéréotype même des filles aux mœurs légères en mal de sensations fortes, perdues dans un bled s'apparentant au trou du cul du monde. Alors évidemment quand deux beaux étalons se pointent dans un état peu convenable avec une voiture accidentée, du cambouis étalé sur le visage et un pétard de marijuana dans la bouche ça fait vite sensation auprès des lycéennes.

- Salut les gars, moi c'est Cheyenne, et elle c'est Tracy, avait dit l'une d'elles en s'approchant tout en mastiquant vulgairement sa gum.

- Moi c'est Jérémie, et le blond c'est... Il marqua une pause en le fixant.

- Drago.

-Drago ?! Mais ce quoi ce nom tordu, j'aurai juré que tu t'appelais William ou John!

- Tous les anglais ne s'appellent pas John, hein Jean Dupont.

- Qu'est-ce qu'i faire dans le coin ?, demanda le français aux adolescentes.

- Le cinéma à ciel ouvert, ce soir il y a la projection d'Orange Mécanique, un vieux film je crois...

- Orange mécanique ? Tu ne vas pas avoir peur toute seule chez toi, si tu regardes ça ? Viens dormir chez nous ! avait dit Jérémie en enroulant un bras au tour de la taille de la lycéenne.

- Oh, arrête un peu ton numéro de Casanova ! lâcha Drago.

Le parisien sourit. La perche était vraiment trop tendue.

- Tu sais Drago, les Français ont toujours eu réputation de tombeurs irrésistibles !

Malefoy renifla hautainement en croisant les bras. Les filles gloussèrent.

- On passe à vingt et une heure, soyez prêts !

- On se retrouve ici ! avaient-ils juste eu le temps de dire avant de tomber dans une profonde cataplexie, admirant le flux et le reflux des mouvements des jupes plissées des cheerleaders.

Après s'être remis de leur paralysie temporaire, Malefoy et Fontaine rentrèrent dans leur habitacle, prirent une bonne douche, écoutèrent de la musique, et Drago commença à rédiger son nouvel article.

**J'accuse !**

« Mesdames et Messieurs,

Si je suis aujourd'hui devant vous, un mégaphone à la main et un bonnet phrygien en mode révolutionnaire sur la tête, c'est parce que je veux vous parler d'horreurs. Pire que les ignominieux viols et meurtres crapuleux. Des choses inqualifiables qui restent impunies parce que Merlin se refuse à agir. Je veux parler des français. Jour après jour, nous sommes victimes de ces français qui nous pourrissent la vie depuis la nuit des temps à nous, les anglais. Et vous, membres du Royaume-Uni ? Vous restez là, passifs, à endurer ces mangeurs de grenouilles snobs ? Ce sont des fléaux ! En particulier un ! Voyez-vous, très chers compatriotes, en me promenant paisiblement dans une rue de New York, un idiot m'est tombé dessus. Littéralement. Oui, je sais ce que vous vous dites : « Oh, diantre, un français ! » Et oui, un Frenchie qui tombe du ciel, tel les dix plaies d'Egypte ! Le vilain meurtrissait avec répétition et une certaine hargne mes tympans à coups d'accent anglais erroné. Ah ! mais le malheureux (que nous appellerons J.) s'est rattrapé :

Après une longue et tumultueuse traversée du désert (encore une fois au sens littéral), au moment où nous allions rendre l'âme et servir d'encas à divers charognards, Merlin se montra clément et nous indiqua la voix divine d'une supérette. Dieu soit loué, m'écriais-je, trois litres d'eau ingéré plus tard et un pack de bière à la main... »

- Chez vous, les sorciers, il y a des bons films aussi ?

Surpris, Drago ferma violemment son laptop.

- Comment sais-tu que…

- Ma sœur, vous avez les mêmes expressions et apparemment j'ai visé juste, expliqua Jérémie en un sourire. Où est ta baguette ?

- Et c'est un français qui me dit ça ? Haha ! Un petit différent avec la justice ...

La discussion pris court à cause des gloussements des lycéennes.

- Tu m'expliqueras ça plus tard, conclut le dit-français.

La nuit était tombée, une cinquantaine de voitures était garées là, fourmillant de couples aux hormones échauffées.

A l'avant de l'Austin, les mains se voulaient baladeuse. Jérémie, l'humble français, une main sous la jupe en jean de Cheyenne l'autre sur sa poitrine, se destinait à un exercice d'apnée éprouvant.

Drago, lui, était fasciné par la prépondérance du climat malsain et dérangeant qui se dégageait du film, ainsi que le côté viscéral, pendant que la violence graphique visuelle, l'intensité, le prenait. Il était emporté par le film, il ignorait royalement la pouf blonde à côté de lui. Subjugué,sursautant à chaque mouvement brusque, il s'accrochait à la poignée. Le film, qui mariait la musique, les images et les sentiments, rendait accessible la quintessence d'un univers artistique. Le cinéma, la deuxième chose qui élevaitl'homme. Un film arriverait à convaincre ou à faire douter n'importe quel esprit. La musique exprimait des sentiments et parfois -implicitement- certains messages, politiques, idéologiques... Drago réalisa cela, enfoncé dans le siège d'une voiture accompagné de deux pom-pom girls aux mœurs frivoles.

Peut-être que si il avait vu un film qui allait dans le sens contraire aux principes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il se serait remis en question ...

- Comment s'appelle ce film ? demanda Drago, encore ébahi à la diffusion du générique de fin.

- Orange mécanique...répondit, désespérément pleine d'espoir, la dénommée Tracy, qui n'arrivait pas à attirer l'attention du blond.

À la fin du film, le retour se fit plus torride que jamais. Jérémie avait enfin lâché la bouche de Cheyenne, et Drago se rattrapait.

Arrivés à la Boîte à haricots, ils se jetèrent sur le canapé afin de regarder -bien heureux - un lap-dance ardent. Les heures qui suivirent semblèrent interminables, sans la moindre idée de qui était avec qui. L'odeur d'essence et d'autres produits illicites embaumaient la pièce, une fumée flottait au plafond, filtrant la lumière des lampes grésillantes. Tous ressentaient à peu près la même sensation : les membres cotonneux, la tête dans les nuages, l'impression de planer dans une autre dimension où les couleurs étaient saturées, les contours difformes et ondulants. Tout était lent, les filles dansaient au ralenti avec des mouvements saccadés et imprécis. Drago avait atteint quelque chose qui devait ressemblait à la félicité la plus totale. Le sexe illégal avec deux nanas même pas majeures, du Gorillaz en fond et un vieux film à la TV... A quoi ressemblait l'atmosphère de Woodstock ? Un peu à celle la sûrement... Seulement vingt-quatre heures de pause avant de reprendre la route, mais quelles vingt-quatre heures !


	7. Chapter 7

**Posté le 1er Fevrier jour de l'invention de l'aspirine.**

**Disclaimer ****:**L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à notre très chère J.K. Rowling, nous ne faisons que faire joujou avec les personnages !

Merci a Nina pour la correction !

En ce qui concerne l'image de couverture , elle a été réalisé par Kage ,

L'illustration représente les déboires de l'adolescence et de nombreux détails concernant la fiction que vous pouriez découvrir tout le long de de votre lecture !

**Notes des scribouillards :**

**Valislucky :** Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas : méfiez-vous des hommes en peignoirs. Merci à tous pour vos reviews géniales, et big up à notre super bêta Nina Constantinova !

**Kage** : Ah mes lecteurs , mes adorables petits lecteurs vous m'affublez à nouveau du surnom de "la princesse du yaoi" j'adore , et j'en suis fière ! Merci pour les reviews vous avez la classe !

K.

**Feel like teenager**

partie 2 : American flag

_**Chapitre 7 :**__**Blue orchid**_

_**Les White Stripes jouent sur trois couleurs : le rouge, le noir et le blanc. Leurs pochettes de disques, leurs vêtements, leurs instruments sont tous de ces couleurs. La raison est simple, lorsque l'on naît, on ne peut percevoir toutes les couleurs. Le rouge est la première d'entre elles que l'on perçoit, mis à part le noir et le blanc. Jack White a également expliqué dans une interview que ces couleurs étaient les plus fortes, ayant le plus d'impact au niveau historique. Il cita comme exemple à ce titre le nazisme et le Coca Cola. Une autre origine du nom « White Stripes » proviendrait d'un bonbon que Meg et Jack auraient très bien connu durant leur enfance, aux rayures rouges et blanches. Enfin, bien sûr, ce trio de couleurs est en lui-même symbole de la simplicité et de la puissance du rock.**_

- Comment as-tu osé ? Comment as-tu osé me faire ça à moi, Harry ? Tire-toi, tu m'entends, tire-toi de là ! Non, tu ne me touches pas ou je crie ! Ne me touche plus jamais ! Je ne veux plus te voir, plus t'entendre, et surtout plus penser à toi ! Tu prends tes affaires et tu fous le camp d'ici ! Va te trainer chez ta poule, va la supplier de t'héberger, parce que tu ne remettras plus jamais les pieds ici, tu as compris ?

Harry voulut argumenter, dire quelque chose pour sa défense, mais le visage ruisselant de larmes de Ginny se transforma soudain en celui d'Hermione.

- Tu me déçois beaucoup, Harry. Je ne pensais pas ça de toi. Tu ne réfléchis donc jamais à tes actes ? Faire fonctionner tes neurones avant de coucher avec une femme, ça t'arrives ? Non mais franchement… Je suis désolée, mais là c'est trop. Il est temps pour toi de partir loin d'ici.

Une nouvelle fois, il essaya d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais Hermione se transforma en un Ron totalement fou furieux.

- Faux-frère ! C'est ma sœur, abruti ! Comment as-tu peux te permettre de faire ça ? Ma sœur, _ma sœur_ ! MA SŒUR ! Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? Je te préviens, tu t'approches encore une fois d'elle, tu essayes de l'appeler, de la contacter, de lui faire savoir que tu es encore en vie, et c'est moi qui t'étripes !

Il tenta désespérément de reprendre ses esprits, de se disculper, de s'opposer à ce que ses anciens amis disaient, mais c'était trop tard Ron se changeait déjà en un homme aux cheveux gras, au nez crochu, et vêtu d'une cape noire…

- Ouvrez vos livres page trois cent quatre-vingt-quatorze.

Harry se réveilla en sursautant, paniqué et en sueur. Rogue venait le hanter dans ses cauchemars c'était décidé, il devait en parler à quelqu'un. Ça devenait du grand n'importe quoi.

- Hé, Dragon de Feu, réveille-toi.

Drago entrouvrit un œil le soleil s'engouffrait intensément dans la pièce, la baignant d'une lumière blanche. Il se réfugia sous ses couvertures en grognant d'une voix rauque.

- Faisons comme Willy Wonka : laissons entrer le soleil , et la terre vous dit : hello !

Il sentit les mains de Jérémie qui le secouaient. Pestant contre le monde entier, il se résolut à émerger. L'homme aux contours flous à côté de lui tendit quelque chose qu'il prit lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de son pantalon. Il jeta un coup d'œil au radio-réveil à côté de lui, attendant quelques secondes le temps que son regard s'habitue.

- C'est quoi le problème, pourquoi tu me réveilles à six heures et demie?, grogna le blond.

- Parce que tout d'abord, il est huit heures et demie, ce truc retarde de deux heures, dit l'autre en désignant l'objet du doigt. Et puis qu'il faut qu'on se taille d'ici.

- Pourquoi ça ?

Jérémie lui lança un regard agacé, puis lui montra une tignasse blonde qui dépassait du canapé, et une paire de jambes qui sortaient de la salle de bains.

- A cause de ça.

- Oh. Très classe, vraiment. Quels gentlemen, ces français, assura Drago narquoisement.

- Je m'excuse, tu veux attendre qu'elles se réveillent ? Préparer leurs goûters, faire leurs cartables et les accompagner au lycée ? Dans ce cas, je t'en prie, reste.

Vu comme ça, Drago se dit que le parisien n'avait peut-être pas tort. Il enfila son pantalon et attrapa sa chemise en bas de son lit.

- Très classe, quel gentleman, cet anglais, imita Jérémie sur le même ton de voix que la précédente réplique de Drago.

- Ça va, ça suffit, siffla le blond en attrapant ses quelques affaires et en sortant de la « Boite aux haricots ». Jérémie, sur ses talons, referma la porte le plus doucement possible.

- Viva Las Vegas !

Drago et Jérémie – ce dernier fredonnant le morceau du King - venaient de dépasser le panneau sur le bord de route qui signalisait la ville à seulement quelques kilomètres.

- Par pitié, arrête de chanter ! La dernière fois qu'un de nous deux l'a fait dans cette voiture, on s'est pris un cactus, alors tu comprends… supplia Drago.

Le brun se renfrogna mais se tut tout de même. Ils continuèrent à rouler en silence jusqu'à leur arrivée dans la ville des pêchés, puis Jérémie informa son camarade du palace dans lequel ils résideraient, installé juste au-dessus d'un casino.

- Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je me retrouverais dans un sauna avec un _français…_

Une ombre funeste obscurcit le visage pâle et fin de Drago, qui ajusta la serviette autour de sa taille. Jérémie lui jeta un coup d'œil, et ne put se retenir de sourire en voyant son dernier geste.

- T'inquiète pas pour ta pudeur. J'en ai vu plus sur toi en une soirée que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer.

Son sourire s'effaça et il afficha une mine songeuse.

- Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je pense à oublier ça.

Des nouveaux venus entrèrent. Drago, qui avait levé les yeux au ciel, se décida à lui poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Dis-moi, c'était qui les types à New-York ?

Jérémie se décala un peu pour laisser de la place aux arrivants en évitant un peu le regard du blond.

- Ah, New York... Ville construite par les noirs et habitée par les chinois ! The dictator.

- Change pas de sujet.

- Des gars qui ne m'apprécient pas vraiment.

- Moi non plus, je ne t'apprécie pas vraiment, répliqua Drago avec un sourire supérieur, mais c'est pas pour ça que tu me fuies.

- Eh, oh, si tu veux entendre mon histoire, il va falloir faire preuve de respect, lança le français en jetant un regard mauvais à son compagnon.

Drago leva la main.

- Moi ! Moi ! Je sais ! Le vilain français a joué au plus malin avec des messieurs un peu mafieux !

- Qu'on m'achève sur place, supplia Jérémie d'un ton larmoyant en s'avachissant sur le banc en bois clair du sauna. Je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot sortir de la bouche de type !

- Allez, raconte, tu leur as fait quoi aux méchants en costard ? questionna Drago en donnant des petits coups secs répétitifs dans l'épaule de son camarade.

- Je leur –aïe- ai juste emprunté –aïe- un peu d'argent, et ils n'ont pas apprécié que la fille de leur chef soit –aïe- sensible au charme de l'Hexagone, l'ami.

- De l'argent ? demanda Drago en continuant de frapper. Combien ?

- Deux cent vingt-cinq mille dollars, l'informa une voix grave.

Drago s'arrêta lentement de cogner Jérémie.

- Mais t'es un grand malade, finit-il par lâcher.

- Eh ! C'était presque pas prémédité ! Et puis ce qui est fait est fait, et ça nous a permis d'aller dans un super palace.

- Et à nous de vous retrouver, précisa la même voix grave.

Jérémie et Drago tournèrent tous deux la tête progressivement jusqu'à ce que quatre immenses colosses uniquement vêtus de peignoirs blancs et de lunettes de soleil noires entrent dans leurs champs de vision.

- Ça a pas été simple, continua le chef, mais un de nos contact sur Vegas nous a appris qu'un français et une blondasse peroxydée avaient réservé ici au nom de Fontaine.

- C'est moi la blondasse peroxydée ? demanda Drago d'un ton mauvais.

- C'est pas pour te vexer, mon petit, mais tu me fais plus penser à une elfe du Seigneur des Anneaux qu'à Booba. [1]

Deux des sbires firent craquer leurs jointures d'un air menaçant. Ils rappelaient à Drago ses anciens acolytes, et il passa de l'état de fulminance à celui de nostalgique. Etrange effet que d'éprouver cela pour deux personnes prêtes à vous en mettre sur la gueule. Le troisième venait de sortir un couteau. Jérémie, lui, n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il avait vu ses créanciers, et regardait fixement les peignoirs des hommes de mains. Resté immobile, le cri de guerre qu'il poussa effraya tout le monde dans la pièce. Il se précipita hors de la pièce en entraînant Drago dans sa fuite, les quatre truands se bousculant pour les suivre.

Une douce musique classique jouée par un pianiste venait caresser les esprits d'un groupe de cadres New-Yorkais en séminaire à Vegas. Ils s'étaient tous réunis autour d'une table de blackjack et regardaient une de leurs consœurs jouer, poussant parfois des « oh » et des « ah » admiratif. Des conversations naissaient ici et là, des compliments et des conseils passionnants sur le travail, la cuisine ou les placements boursiers foisonnaient. Un couple relativement âgé les avait rejoint et écoutait avec intérêt les aimables bavardages. La femme, qui devait avoir une soixantaine d'années, parée de bijoux étincelants, tenait tendrement la main de son époux, vêtu d'un costume en tweed impeccable. La rumeur des badinages se fit soudainement plus faible. En effet, on entendait désormais des bruits de bousculades, de cris et de verre cassé venant de la pièce voisine. Le piano s'interrompit. Quelques secondes plus tard, les portes de cette dernière s'ouvrirent à la volée, et deux hommes en tenue d'Adam en sortirent en trombe, suivis de près par plusieurs colosses en peignoir. La dame âgée poussa un hurlement aigu avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de son mari. Les exclamations scandalisées des hommes en costume Boss ne couvrirent pas les détonations du pistolet du dernier titan qui s'était arrêté pour viser. La foule se dispersa dans une grande clameur. La femme aux cheveux blonds qui jouait au blackjack vit, la mâchoire tombante, un blond et un brun effectuer un dérapage contrôlé et courir vers la sortie aussi vite que leurs jambes nues le pouvaient. Tel un mouvement clément du ciel, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent devant eux. Ils accélérèrent, le blond poussant sur son passage un serveur portant un plateau de coupes de champagne qui tomba à terre, entraînant dans sa chute deux autres personnes. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de leur futur délivrance, quand des hommes de la sécurité se postèrent à l'entrée, les bras croisés, pendant que d'autres s'élancèrent vers les poursuivants en peignoirs blancs pour les maîtriser. D'un mouvement coordonné, les deux hommes nus stoppèrent dans une longue glissade, pendant que les agents du palace se jetaient sur eux et les plaquaient au sol.

- Trois tomates se baladent dans l'avenue. Papa tomate, maman tomate. Bébé tomate traîne, regarde les belles nanas. Papa tomate se met en rage, lui balance une claque et lui dit : « Qu'est-c' t'as, t'es tout rouge ? ».

- Ta gueule !

- Mais ça viens de Pulp Fiction !... Qu'est-ce qui se passe, toutoune ? Un souci ?

- Ta gueule, du con !

- Je vais crever, man.

- J'espère bien !

Jérémie gémit en essayant d'alerter et d'apitoyer son camarade, visiblement inflexible.

- Putain je vais mourir enculé !

Drago ricana.

- En effet, c'est pas une belle mort ...

Privé de toute compassion de la part du sorcier, Fontaine dû se résoudre à se coller le plus possible au londonien. Ce dernier le repoussa vite d'un air mauvais. Pour le blond, tout espoir de rédemption était fini. Arrêté pour atteinte à la pudeur, non mais quelle blague ! De plus, pourrait-il sortir d'ici un jour ? D'un regard torve, il observa la cellule qui ne dépassait pas les dix mètres carrés, grise, sinistre, mortuaire… il allait lui défoncer la gueule. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées barbares par des cris provenant d'une avocate en furie, le chignon défait, martelant avec rage le sol de ses talons aiguilles.

-Oh ! Mais oui, tout cela parait si facile d'être du bon côté de la barrière, vous devriez avoir honte ! Bourreaux ! s'égosilla-t-elle.

Un agent la poussa d'une main ennuyée sous une pluie d'insultes, tel que « misogyne crapuleux ».

- Arrêtez de geindre, et allez jouer les Mère Theresa ailleurs ! soupira-t-il.

Offusqué au possible, la furie se retourna, les joues enflammées de colère.

- Non ! Voici pourquoi je vais œuvrer ici !... Vous !

Drago, qui suivait la scène, fut à peine surprit de se voir désigner du doigt.

- Moi ? demanda-t-il innocemment, comme si il n'était pas au courant de la situation.

- Prenez vos affaires ainsi que votre ami et sortez, une personne anonyme vous a payé la caution et... Je me charge de vous offrir un pantalon, annonça l'avocate.

Drago grimaça en observant l'horrible caleçon blanc prêté par les agents de police. Jérémie arborait un sourire gigantesque, des étoiles plein les yeux, soulagé au possible, bondissant comme un diable à ressort.

- Merci, merci infiniment ! hurla presque le parisien en agitant violemment la main de l'avocate dont la bouche se transforma en un rictus figé.

- Vous avez fait votre bonne action de l'année en délivrant deux pervers, railla le policier, un air sarcastique collé au visage.

Une fois relâchés, portant les vêtements appropriés et ayant récupéré leurs effets personnels, un trop-plein d'émotions les envahit.

-Ah, les joies de la liberté ! s'exclama le rasta théâtralement. Mais il faut qu'on se barre d'ici vite fait... ajouta-t-il, avec un peu moins d'entrain cette fois.

Drago fronça les sourcils : il était clair que partir était la seule option, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir décamper avec lui, car à ce rythme-là, il allait vite passer l'arme à gauche. Mais paradoxalement il s'amusait assez, alors...

- Oui, mais avec quel argent ? Je te signale qu'on est à la dèche maintenant... Et on pourra plus jamais récupérer la Mustang ! siffla Drago avec regret.

Le français jouait avec ses dreadlocks en essayant de masquer son sourire.

- Il y aurait peut-être une bonne nouvelle dans l'histoire.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, mais l'incita à continuer d'un geste.

- On peut se réjouir, ma tante est morte il y a deux semaines.

Le blond ouvrit des yeux éberlués devant la danse de la joie qu'effectuait son camarade.

- Elle a légué toute sa fortune à moi, Jérémie Fontaine ici présent, et à son chat Chaussette. Ce qui veut dire qu'une boule de poil a hérité d'un château en Normandie, et moi d'un petit pactole à la banque !

**Note de fin : **

On espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, à la semaine prochaine !


	8. Chapter 8

**Posté le 15 mars ,le 74e jour de l'année du calendrier grégorien, le 75e en cas d'année bissextile. Il reste 291 jours avant la fin de l'année.C'était généralement le 25e jour du mois de ventôse dans le calendrier républicain français, officiellement dénommé jour du thon. .**

Disclaimer :L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à notre très chère J.K. Rowling, nous ne faisons que faire joujou avec les personnages !

Merci a Nina pour la correction !

**Notes des scribouillards :**

**V & K **: Cher petit lecteur, n'ayant plus de chapitre en réserve, nos post ne seront plus régulier, mais bien évidemment continuent !

**Feel like a teenager**

partie 2 : American flag

**Chapitre 8 :Alabama song**

**Alabama song, aussi connue sous le nom de Whisky Bar, est une musique par Bertolt Brecht en 1927. Sa reprise de trois minutes vingt par The Doors dans un rock psychédélique est la plus connue. ****Jim Morrison changea le second couplet **_**« Show us the way to the next pretty boy» en « Show me the next little girl ».C'est très excitant, la peur. C'est exactement comme l'instant avant l'orgasme. Tout le monde recherche ç D. Morrison**_

Nouvelle-Zélande. Une forêt dense, des arbres qui s'élançaient vers le ciel, la mer qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres. Les oiseaux aux couleurs chatoyantes virevoltaient à travers les lianes et les lémuriens s'amusaient à grimper et à redescendre de ces dernières en agrippant quelques fruits au passage. Le cliquetis sonore d'un appareil photo se faisait parfois entendre... Des soupirs aussi, de gros soupirs.

- C'est... Comment dire ?

- Calme, apaisant, zen... Reposant.

Un énième gazouillement les coupa.

-Trop reposant. Ça fait une semaine que j'entends ces cris d'animaux en rut. Je te jure, si cette bestiole ouvre encore son bec je le flingue !

Le sifflement de l'oiseau retentit.

-Putain on s'casse !

Malefoy regarda Fontaine à travers le filtre vert de ses Ray-Ban. Le brun le gratifia d'un clin d'œil, et l'autre s'accorda son habituel petit sourire supérieur, puis ils se remirent en marche dans l'aéroport.

Le costume blanc immaculé de Drago contrastait avec la chemise noire profonde de Jérémie. Ils avançaient, la tête haute, le regard se perdant à l'horizon. Trois jeunes filles les regardait, deux d'entre elles s'éventant avec leurs mains, l'autre avait porté sa main à sa poitrine.

Ils sortirent sous la chaleur sèche méditerranéenne, les cigales grésillant à côté d'eux, les lettres « Ibiza Eivissa » fixées sur l'aéroport qu'ils venaient de quitter. Jérémie leva le bras pour arrêter un taxi, tandis que Drago chargeait l'unique sac qui leur restait dans le coffre.

Des stroboscopes vrillaient les yeux de Drago, la musique techno poussée à son maximum l'isolait des autres en le rendant toutefois plus proche, comme s'ils étaient tous reliés par le fil qui se tisse entre les hommes par l'intermédiaire des fêtes (et aussi par ce que la sueur ça colle). Il repéra son ami au bar à l'autre bout de la salle et essaya tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin dans la mêlée de corps bouillonnant de phéromones entrelacés qui remuaient tout autour de lui, se frottant, se frôlant, se caressant, se palpant. Une fille se colla à lui dans son dos. Il sentit le cuir de sa jupe glisser contre son pantalon, ses bras entourer son torse, ses mains s'agripper à sa chemise et sa poitrine se compresser contre ses omoplates. Malefoy réussit à s'en débarrasser et parvint se dépêtrer de la masse humaine qui avait pour seul guide la frénésie, le nez piqué par l'odeur soutenue du mélange de l'immonde désodorisant senteur patchouli et des diverses odeurs corporelles. Il s'assit et jeta un regard à Jérémie à côté de lui. Ce dernier soutenait sa tête de ses mains, la mâchoire un peu tombante, le regard torve à l'expression intelligemment bovine fixé sur quelque chose qui apparemment captait toute son attention. Drago se tourna vers cette chose mystérieuse que contemplait le rasta, pour découvrir des boules de feu tournoyer au milieu de la foule. Elles étaient lancées par une gogo-danceuse blonde, mystique, qui jonglait sur la scène principale. Un dragon rouge entourait toute sa jambe et une longue poésie s'inscrivait le long de son flanc. En fait, c'était son corps entier qui était recouvert de tatouages, de ses paumettes à ses chevilles, en passant par ses doigts et sa nuque. Elle ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'une courte robe beige et un bandana noué dans ses cheveux lâchés qui virevoltaient autour d'elle. Elle était magnifique, féerique, Malefoy n'avait que rarement vu une telle beauté.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous sers, mes poulets ?

Drago se retourna vers la voix enjouée qui provenait de derrière le comptoir. Une petite femme mince et qui devait mesurer un mètre cinquante avec ses talons se tenait devant eux, ou plutôt devant Drago, Jérémie ne s'étant même pas donné la peine de se retourner. Elle portait un casque d'écoute autour de cou, sûrement parce qu'elle venait de quitter ses platines, se dit le blond. Ses cheveux d'un blond cendré lui arrivaient au-dessus des oreilles, à la Jean Seberg. Des étoiles noires éclosaient à ses coudes, et elle sourit à son client pour l'inviter à passer sa commande.

- Euh, Fontaine ? Jérémie ? Eh, le parisien !

Il poussa le brun à côté de lui pour le forcer à le sortir de sa rêverie.

- J'ai manqué quelque chose ? demanda-t-il d'une voix brusque, en se rétablissant sur son tabouret pour ne pas manquer de tomber.

- On commande quoi ?

Jérémie haussa les épaules.

- Un mètre...

- Rah, les français et leur système métrique à la con !

- Tu ne pourrais pas changer de sujet de temps en temps, le british... maugréa Jérémie. Bref, un mètre de shooter, _por favor_, finit-il en s'adressant à la barmaid.

A ce moment-là, la gogo-danseuse vint s'asseoir entre les deux hommes. Jérémie écarquilla les yeux avant d'afficher un sourire niais. Drago, lui, l'évalua avec attention et une pensée s'insinua en lui : elle devait être Vélane, pour sûr. Elle avait le même quelque chose que cette pétasse de Delacour.

- Un whisky pour moi, Coco, demanda-t-elle d'une voix discrète.

La petite blonde claqua sa langue, cligna de l'œil et plongea sous son comptoir. Les yeux de Jérémie, eux, descendirent sur les cuisses de la nouvelle venue, et éclatèrent de bonheur, de fleurs, de poneys et d'euphorie lorsqu'il aperçut un porte-jarretelle en dentelle noire. Drago, pendant un instant, jura que son camarade allait se transformer en loup, qu'il allait siffler, se cogner la tête contre le bar et tirer des coups de feu en l'air comme dans un des cartoons qu'il lui avait montré. Cependant, il aurait mis sa main à couper que c'était sur lui que Jérémie aurait pu tirer au moment où la fille se tourna vers le blond en lui tendant la main.

- Candice.

- Malefoy. Drago Malefoy, dit-il en acceptant sa main qu'il baisa, puis en remontant doucement les yeux vers elle, un regard enjôleur.

Jérémie s'étouffait littéralement de rage. Il prit un des verres que la dénommée "Coco" avait apporté et le vida en une gorgée. "Non, mais visez-moi ce pastiche anglais ! Booond, James Booond.", parodia-t-il pour lui-même.

- Alors mes agneaux, vous revenez d'où ? Vous faîtes quoi dans la vie, vous avez de quoi payer ? demanda Coco en souriant amicalement de toutes ses dents, d'une façon qui mettait en confiance quiconque croisait son chemin. Elle versait dans un verre à fond plat le whisky de Candice.

- Un peu partout, en réalité. On vagabondait de-ci de-là et on s'est trouvé quelques lingots d'or au fond d'une tombe, répondit Jérémie avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Vous parcourez le monde à la recherche d'aventure, de passion et de flammes ? questionna-t-elle en posant ses coudes sur le comptoir et appuyant son menton sur ses poings fermés de manière à écouter avec attention ses interlocuteurs.

- Exactement, dit Fontaine avec un petit rire. On s'est fait un petit road trip aux Etats-Unis. Au fait, croyez-en notre expérience, la Nouvelle-Zélande c'est mort.

- Et c'est quoi vos p'tits noms mes poulets ?

- Je m'appelle Jérémie, et l'autre là, c'est Dragon. Drago, pardon. Bah, c'est la même chose ! Vous pouvez même l'appeler Dragounet si ça vous chante, fit-il sous le regard assassin de Malefoy qui posa violemment son verre.

- Vous logez où, mes petits ?

Jérémie fit la moue.

- On ne sait pas encore, on vient d'arriver. Notre seule valise est au vestiaire.

- Vous savez, cette boîte, elle est à nous. On l'a racheté il y a huit mois environ. On avait prévu de faire des chambres à l'étage, si ça peut vous dépanner proposa la dénommée Candice tout en se désaltérant.

- On va vous montrer ça ! s'exclama la barmaid-DJ pétillante en traînant les deux étrangers sans laisser le temps à ceux-ci ni de protester, ni d'approuver.

Elle fila vers les vestiaires à une vitesse hallucinante, s'empara des deux bagages imposants qui devait faire le double de son poids, gravit les marche de l'escalier quatre à quatre pour arriver enfin devant la porte d'une chambre et l'ouvrit avec une telle délicatesse que Jérémie l'imagina très bien en dominatrice dans un donjon, ou encore en catcheuse...

- Et voilà ! Bon, j'espère que ça vous plaît, il y a de la bière dans le minibar, des capotes dans les tiroirs et de la coke dans la commode ! Je vous laisse vous installer, moi j'ai un club à faire tourner ! Bye bye !

Coco claqua la porte. Jérémie et Drago, des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, la fixèrent encore quelques instants avant que Malefoy, hébété, ne puisse balbutier :

- Cette fille... C'est Bruce Willis.

- Oui, big badaboum, cita le brun

Et sur ces ricanements, Drago jeta avec classe les bagages sur le lit. Il déambula un moment dans la pièce, scrutant avec attention l'environnement que l'entourait.

- On se regarde un film ?

- Je préfèrerais redescendre, avoua Jérémie.

Drago haussa un sourcil.

- Tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance avec la fille ?

- Ne me sous-estime pas, Reine des Elfes ! Elle tombera à mes pieds ! s'exclama le français, pointant un doigt vers Malefoy.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi cela ?

- I'm Chuck Bass !

- Quoi ?

- Ça vient d'une série. Bon je te laisse à tes petites activités parce que moi, très cher, je vais me choper la fille !

- Ben voyons ! Tu sais quoi, je t'accompagne ! Le divertissement sera hilarant !

Harry posa ses yeux verts de l'écran. Il réfléchissait. Il n'avait toujours pas dit à quiconque ce qu'il considérait comme la bourde la plus monumentale de sa vie, celle qui s'était passée dans un petit appartement de Chelsea, et Ginny lui manquait effroyablement. Il n'avait pas trouvé le temps –ou plutôt le courage- pour envoyer un message au type qui faisait le tour du monde pour soulager sa conscience, mais il lui semblait que cet instant précis était le moment rêvé. De plus, il avait confiance en cet inconnu. Il le faisait rire et voyager seulement en relatant sa vie, il avait l'impression de le connaître depuis si longtemps… Il posa ses mains sur son clavier.

Fatigué de la fête qui lui déchirait les tympan à coup d'hard-teck psychédélique, de néons bleus agressifs et roses phosphorescents - couleurs tout droit sorti d'un mauvais trip au LSD - lui donnait un mal de crâne monstre -l'alcool n'arrangeant rien mais c'était aussi la faute du spectacle navrant dont Fontaine était l'acteur principal. Celui-ci ne se désespérait pas malgré l'avalanche de râteaux légendaires qu'il s'infligeait. Drago décida donc de s'éclipser dans l'annexe ou était entreposé ce qui restait de leurs affaires. Une fois arrivé à la chambre empruntée, le blond se jeta sur le double lit et attrapa son laptop pour consulter ses messages. Le premier qu'il aperçut fut celui du dénommé _Héricendre_. Il sourit. Cela l'amusait de parler avec cet inconnu. C'est qu'il l'aimait bien, ce petit. Il aurait voulu lui parler sans cet écran qui les séparait. Il ouvrit le mail, et s'aperçut que celui-ci contenait un mea culpa sur une petite sauterie. Le pauvre petit ange, tout blanc et si innocent.

_De : hericendre _

_A : dracaufeu _

_D.,_

_Mettons-nous bien d'accord : ce que je vais te dire n'a rien d'un jeu pervers qui consisterait à raconter les détails d'une vie peu sentimentale ; c'est seulement que je préfère confier ça à un inconnu (ne me demande pas pourquoi) que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam mais que j'apprécie malgré tout ; et puis surtout parce que le nombre de personnes qui compatiraient à mon sort est à peu près équivalent à l'altitude du niveau de la mer._

_Fin du prologue, et sans autre préambule : j'ai trompé la femme avec qui je vis depuis près de quatre ans. Oui, je sais, ça peut causer un choc quand on sait que cette maudite action est causée par un esprit aussi innocent qu'est le mien (je te laisse nuancer la part de vérité dans cette affirmation). Mais soyons plus sérieux, je ne suis pas dans ma meilleure forme depuis cet épisode, surtout question conscience. Après tout, j'ai couché avec l'ennemie jurée de celle que j'aime, alors si je peux décharger mon sac dans l'oreille d'un homme qui se trouve à des milliers de kilomètres et que je ne verrais sans doute jamais, ça m'arrange._

_H._

_Ps : pas de compassion débordante, pitié… même si je ne pense pas que ce soit ton genre._

Malefoy se retint de peu de se frapper le front avec la paume de sa main. A la place, il soupira longuement et commença à écrire.

**De : dracaufeu **

**A : hericendre **

**Oh, tu es tellement attendrissant que j'ai envie de remplir un sac de petits chatons et de le frapper avec une batte. Réveille-toi un peu et secoue-toi les miches ! Tu es assez grand pour décider tout seul de ta ligne de conduite, non ? Vis ta vie et envoies les autres se faire voir s'ils ne sont pas content !**

**C'était ça que tu voulais, non ? Pas de compassion ?**

**Embrasse ta maîtresse pour moi.**

Il s'étendit sur le lit et enleva ses chaussures à l'aide de ses pieds avant de s'étirer lentement. A quoi pouvait bien penser H. lorsqu'il lui avait envoyé ce mail débordant de culpabilité ? Malefoy espéra que son correspondant n'attendait vraiment pas de commisération, car ce n'est pas lui qui lui en témoignerait.

_De : hericendre _

_A : dracaufau _

_Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, je m'y attendais, à celle-là._

_Une simple précision en passant : cette femme n'est pas ma _maîtresse_, c'est une _erreur_. Et ma vie me convient très bien telle qu'elle est. C'est juste toi qui me fais douter. Avant, tout allait à merveille. C'est quand même pas de ma faute si t'es apparu !_

_Tu es où en ce moment ?_

**De : dracaufeu **

**A : hericendre **

**Devrais-je comprendre que je te fais de l'effet, cher H. ?**

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Quelques secondes plus tard à peine, Drago dû se repencher sur son écran.

_De : hericendre _

_A : dracaufeu _

_Non._

**De : dracaufeu **

**A : hericendre **

**Réponse un peu trop rapide pour ne rien cacher.**

**Bref, je suis en ce moment à Ibiza, pour répondre à ta précédente question. J'écrirais le prochain article ce soir si tout va bien, c'est à dire si J. ne débarque pas en urgence avec tout un arsenal de guerre derrière lui (avec, bien sûr, ses propriétaires).**

_De : hericendre _

_A : dracaufeu _

_Tu aimerais bien, n'est-ce pas ? Que tu me fasses de l'effet ?_

_Ma réponse n'était pas précipitée. Vois ça plutôt comme un cri du cœur._

_Dis-moi, J. n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une catastrophe ambulante ?_

**De : dracaufeu **

**A : hericendre **

**Bien sûr, je danse la polka rien que de penser que cela serait possible. En ce qui concerne J., c'est plutôt ce qu'on pourrait appeler un français.**

**Dis-moi, cher H., te joindrais-tu à moi pour ma prochaine expédition ? Ne vas pas t'imaginer que j'apprécierais, hein. Seulement un petit peu.**

_De : hericendre _

_A : dracaufeu _

_Désolé, mais c'est pas le moment. C'est pas que j'aurais pas aimé, mais j'ai pas mal de choses à faire en ce moment et je dois les faire étape par étape, niveau sentimental et autre. Ne vomis pas à la vue du romantisme, D., je sais que tu en es dépourvu mais tout de même..._

Sincèrement, ce type était formidable. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas fait à cet instant précis pour se débarrasser de cet encombrant Fontaine et persuader Héricendre de l'accompagner ! Sespensées divaguèrent, un instant s'inventant un voyage avec H. Avec lui il se voyait en Australie, roulant sur la terre rouge avec une vieille jeep pleine de boue du lac rose jusqu'en Tanzanie,dormir à la belle étoile, jouant les parfaits petits militants écolos dans une ferme à kangourous...  
Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres il lui taperait très certainement sur les nerfs, jamais autant que Jérémie mais tout de même... Il l'excitait. Il le prendrait tous les soirs.

C'est ainsi que sa main se glissa sous son jean en faisant sauter le bouton et dé-zippant sa braguette. Il se caressa, ses doigts fins courraient sur sa hampe, faisant des vas et viens le regard embrumé, s'imaginant le corps de H., sa bouche, sa langue, ses yeux, ses cheveux…

Plus son imagination luxuriante dessinait le personnage, plus ses mouvements devenaient amples. Sa bouche entrouverte laissait échapper une respiration plus forte. Salazar, il se rejeta vers l'arrière et son dos s'arqua. Son rêve divaguait, le plus pur instant venait d'être atteint. Ses dents s'attaquèrent à sa lèvre inférieure, sa respiration coupa court et sa main libre froissa les draps. Puis ses paupières s'entrouvrirent. Malefoy s'obligea à calmer sa respiration qui parfois se bloquait. Ses cheveux collaient à sa nuque et il grogna en attrapant le paquet de mouchoirs. Il savait juste qu'il s'était masturbé en pensant à une personne à moitié réelle, et que ce fut incontestablement la meilleure branlette de toute sa vie.

Des pas qui se rapprochaient dans le couloir se firent entendre. Drago, affolé et ne voulant certainement pas être pris en flagrant délit d'onanisme remballa le service trois-pièces. Dans un geste théâtral, il envoya valdinguer le mouchoir à travers la pièce et partit en sifflotant vers la douche tandis que la porte derrière lui s'ouvrait sur Jérémie.

Malefoy verrouilla la porte de la salle de bains et s'y adossa en soupirant. Il aurait préféré se faire enterrer vivant et devoir casser son cercueil à coups de poing pour s'en sortir plutôt que de se faire pincer.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Jérémie tournait l'écran du laptop vers lui. Immédiatement, des mails s'affichèrent. Pris par une curiosité malsaine, il remonta le fil de la conversation.

Harry se leva en étirant ses bras au-dessus de lui, heureux d'avoir déchargé le flot de pensées qui brouillait en permanence son esprit. Il se dirigea vers le salon d'un pas fatigué en attrapant au passage un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier ouvert à la page sportive telle qu'il l'avait laissée ce matin. Il s'étala dans le canapé en cuir blanc à côté du chat orangé que Ginny et lui avait eu d'Hermione lorsque que la « fiancée » de Pattenrond avait eu ses petits. Le Survivant caressa vaguement le félin tout en continuant sa lecture des pronostics de Quidditch là où il s'en était arrêté. Le bruit caractéristique de la porte d'entrée le tira de sa rêverie de balais volants et il poussa violemment le chat hors du canapé, endroit défendu par Ginny pour cause de poils perdus. N'ayant pas entendu la voix de cette dernière depuis un certain temps maintenant, il fut surpris lorsqu'il entendit du vestibule un :

- Coucou, c'est moi !

Il se redressa avec précaution en position assise, et rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez.

- 'Passé une bonne journée ? demanda-t-elle en entrant dans le salon, tenant son foulard d'une main et l'une de ses chaussures de l'autre.

- Comme les autres, répondit Harry, la phrase étant sortie de sa bouche tout naturellement. Sa stupéfaction atteint son comble lorsque Ginny s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement, puis s'assit à l'endroit exact ou le chat était allongé auparavant.

- Je voulais te dire que j'étais désolée de m'être autant énervée au déjeuner avec Ron et Hermione, murmura-t-elle.

Harry la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Ginny s'excusait.

- Oh, hum, c'est rien, c'est oublié, dit-il après un instant de silence.

- C'est juste que tu étais tellement sur ton ordinateur… Ça me mettait les nerfs en pelote, annonça-t-elle en se nichant dans ses bras. Mais cette manie t'es passée, c'est bien mieux comme ça.

Potter était heureux de ne pas avoir à regarder Ginny dans les yeux en ce moment précis. Si elle savait quelle activité il venait de quitter, il pouvait être sûr qu'il devrait essuyer une autre crise, et cette fois-ci pouvait être fatale.

**V & K**


	9. Chapter 9

**Posté le 26 juin, journée où il pleut il pleut il pleut...**

**Disclaimer** :L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à notre très chère J.K. Rowling, nous ne faisons que faire joujou avec les personnages !

Merci a Nina pour la correction !

**ANNONCE : **Pour ce qui desire obtenir les dessins/portaits des personnages OC , demandez nous par mail a Kage19

**Feel like a teenager**

Partie 2 : American flag

**Chapitre 9 : Paper planes .**

**L'argent et les femmes : les deux raisons pour lesquelles ont fait le plus d'erreurs dans la vie.**

**Slumdog Millionaire.**

Jérémie essuyait un verre parmi les autres, tandis que Drago essayait de créer un cocktail à base de divers alcools, bien que le résultat n'ait pas l'air si ragoûtant. Sa position avachie sur le bar chromé rappelait celle d'un chimiste qui testerait de nouvelles expériences. Il faisait des allers-retours vers la réserve en jetant parfois des coups d'œil à Coco qui remplissait son job de DJ, à la foule qui occupait la place et à Candy qui faisait son boulot de gogo-danseuse.

Cela faisait pratiquement un mois qu'ils avaient le même rituel tous les soirs. Leur service était bientôt terminé, la salle commençait à se vider et le soleil à se lever.

Candy, exténuée, vint les rejoindre au bar. Drago leva ses yeux cernés et violacés de manque de sommeil -il travaillait toutes les nuits pour renflouer ses caisses ainsi que celles du français et passait ses journées devant un film ou à végéter sur un transat- vers Jérémie. Il lui tendit le cocktail créé pour qu'il y goûte et l'autre s'exécuta. Après une grimace dégoûtée et un teint bleuté, le français accusa Drago, comme la plupart du temps, d'avoir voulu l'empoisonner. Des insultes et des menaces de meurtre fusèrent. Drago suggéra gentiment à Jérémie de retourner faire une démonstration de danse sur la barre de strip-tease comme ce dernier leur avait si bien montré la dernière fois. Pendant ce temps, les derniers clients étaient partis, leur donnant l'occasion de se reposer un peu après leur service.

Après s'être écroulé de sommeil mais n'ayant dormi que quelques heures, Drago prit l'initiative intelligente de prendre une douche. Il était sûr que si les MST pouvaient aussi se transmettre par l'air, il serait en ce moment même contaminé par quelques centaines de mycoses différentes. Au cours de cette résolution, Jérémie montra ses photos de voyage aux filles en faisant quelques commentaires et leur narrant les circonstances de la rencontre des deux compères. Il leur fit également un récit épique du périple -il souligna par exemple sa bravoure lorsqu'il fallu se battre contre deux colosses armés jusqu'aux dents en n'utilisant qu'une fronde, tout cela pour sauver des orphelins d'une fin tragique- et leur raconta tout ce qu'il savait sur Drago.

Soudain, ce dernier fit une entrée triomphale, dégommant la porte à coup de pied, Jérémie sur son passage.

– Tout ce que vous raconte ce vil renard n'est qu'ineptie, jeunes damoiselles. Il ne veut que vous amadouer, vous, belles colombes à fromages.

Les filles regardèrent à tour de rôle Jérémie au sol, et Drago, tenant sa serviette à la taille, la tête haute. Elles se gondolèrent tandis que le blond s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

– Où comptez-vous partir, après ? demanda Coco.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, incertains, avant de se précipiter sur l'ordinateur de Drago en tapant dans la barre de recherche « » pour trouver une idée. Puis Jérémie se releva majestueusement avant d'annoncer :

– Vous savez, moi, j'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus spirituel qu'Ibiza. Je veux l'Inde.

**Nous avions passé toute la semaine dans un boui-boui indien enfumé qui proposait du cinéma. Les vieux films (ainsi que les récents) défilaient sous mes yeux sans cesse, si cela avait était possible j'aurai atteint l'overdose. Devenu un grand cinéphile ainsi qu'un véritable mélomane (et obsédé sexuel d'après J., mais ce ne sont que de viles calomnies), il allait de soi que je passe par une période disons ésotérique. Je m'explique :**

**En cherchant de quoi se nourrir, déambulant entre les étals des marchés garnis de bacs épicés, colorés de pita (pain indien) et de grandes marmites ou cuisait le riz au curry encore relevé par divers piments (pour vous prouver que mon palais souffrait véritablement), mon regard se perdit sur un joli minois puis une ravissante paire de fesses (ou était-ce l'inverse ?). Comme hypnotisé par ce spectacle (que J. contemplait également, il ne faut pas croire), nous suivîmes la jeune fille qui, en étant bien consciente, s'amusait à nous faire tourner en bourrique et nous faire prendre mille détours dans ce labyrinthe fourmillant, pour aboutir à un résultat final où nous étions essoufflés, sans aucune idée de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions, et la jolie demoiselle envolée. Égarés, nous tournions sur nous même en essayant en vain de faire appel à notre mémoire photographique, mais bien évidement c'était perdu d'avance. La nuit tombait, trouver un logement devenait impératif. Abordant un petit groupe de personne (je tiens à préciser que cette rencontre fut tout à fait fortuite), il s'avéra qu'ils fussent en réalité une grande communauté comportant deux cent cinquante à trois cents personnes (ça ressemblait plus à une secte qu'autre chose) qui recrutait activement de nouveaux jeunes individus pour les convertir, offrant accessoirement un toit et de la nourriture. Alors évidemment, nous nous somme convertis !**

**Une femme peignit sur nos visages et nos corps des arabesques de pigment bleu indigo, d'autres tressaient des nattes dans mes cheveux (devenus trop longs) et y plaçaient des perles pour enfin les couvrir d'un turban. On enfila des saris pourpres et des colliers faits de matières inconnues (on espère juste que cela ne soit pas du genre humain, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire), plusieurs rituels plus ou moins glauques suivirent, trop étranges pour être décrits.**

**L'adolescence n'est-elle pas toujours accompagnée de sa période mystique ? Le blanc des fières colonnes dressées pour soutenir le temple était tranché par le vert de la chlorophylle des plantes grimpante, doux moment thaumaturgique. Les coups portés au gong retentirent dans tout le temple, accompagnés du résonnement guttural des incantations des partisans, sous les regards sévères des icônes : hybrides, totems figés terrifiants, sculptures magnifiquement colorées ornées de pierres précieuses prestigieuses, entourées de diverses offrandes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Au centre, près du crépitement du feu, femmes, filles, hommes en transe, dansaient en marmonnant quelque chose qui s'apparentait sûrement à des prières. On se joignit à eux, dansant à en perdre la raison. Le maquillage au pigment dégoulinait sur mon torse et sur mes joues. Je suis monté haut, très haut, j'aurai voulu repousser encore ces limites et voir encore plus haut... Je pourrais vous parler de ces sensations encore sur des pages et des pages, mais il est temps de clore cet article, et de toute manière je ne trouve pas les mots.**

**Comme j'aurais aimé partager avec toi cette expérience, ma proposition tient toujours, tu n'imagines même pas comme je serais plus heureux...Et toi aussi. D. **

Harry venait de finir de lire l'article de D. Il resta un instant statique, la dernière phrase restant suspendue quelques instants dans son esprit. Puis il se força à reprendre le contrôle, et secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il ferma la fenêtre du navigateur internet et se leva de sa chaise.

Il se trouvait actuellement au Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu. Il avait fait de ce bureau son annexe, car le ministère avait décidé d'ajouter des ordinateurs à ce Service pour contrôler les informations ayant trait au monde magique qui pourrait circuler sur ce qu'il considérait comme « le nouveau moyen privilégié de communication de la population non-magique ». Il y allait donc, quand il était sûr que personne n'était là, et lisait les nouveaux articles de D.

Il entendit la poignée bouger. Il releva la tête avec précipitation et eu juste le temps de s'éloigner de l'ordinateur que la porte s'ouvrait en grand.

Cho se tenait devant lui, et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire lorsqu'elle le vit. Le regard d'Harry plongea dans le sien, puis il suivit la courbe de ses cheveux lisses et brillants dont quelques mèches descendaient jusque dans… Son décolleté, ouvert de façon provocatrice. Harry déglutit et chassa de son esprit les pensées qui lui venaient, et s'efforça de continuer à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Harry !

Cho n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste qu'Harry la saisissait déjà par le bras pour la faire rentrer dans la pièce, se dépêchant de verrouiller la porte derrière elle. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se tourna vers elle et murmura :

- Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as vu rentrer au le ministère ?

Cho haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas, sûrement, j'ai croisé quelques personnes quand je t'ai cherché…

- Tu… m'as cherché ? demanda-t-il, sa gorge s'asséchant. Tu es passée par le bureau des aurors ?

- Bien sûr, dit-elle en souriant. C'est par là où j'ai commencé. J'ai demandé à ce type, là, je ne sais plus comment il s'appelle, et il m'a dit que tu n'étais pas dans ton bureau pour le moment, alors du coup j'ai cherché dans tout l'étage.

Harry voulut se frapper la tête contre les murs.

- Tu as demandé à quelqu'un ? Ce type, ce n'était pas Ron, rassure-moi ?

- Non, répondit-elle. Non, un type avec les cheveux bruns coupés court, je l'ai vu une fois dans la gazette, il avait fait une déclaration sur la sécurité de je ne sais plus trop quoi…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? questionna sèchement Harry.

Cho sembla rayonner.

- Je suis venue te voir. Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Comme tu ne m'as pas recontacté depuis la dernière fois où l'on a…

- Tu ne peux pas venir me voir ici, la coupa Harry, qui ne souhaitait pas voir Cho formuler à voix haute ce qu'ils avaient fait. Tu ne peux pas venir me voir tout court, en fait.

Le visage de Cho changea. La joie disparue, et elle regarda Harry avec une fureur grandissante. Ses joues se coloraient et elle avança d'un pas vers lui.

- Alors, c'est comme ça. Tu _couches_avec moi et c'est tout. Tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti, moi, quand je me suis réveillée et que j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus à côté de moi ?

- Ecoute, Cho, ce n'est pas ça, dit Harry en se massant les tempes, cherchant les mots pour faire passer la pilule plus doucement. C'était… Je ne dis pas que ce n'était pas bien… Pas sur le plan moral, bien sûr, mais c'était bien sur le plan… Tu vois quel plan… C'est juste que ce fût… Une erreur.

Harry eut presque peur en voyant l'expression du regard de Cho.

- Une erreur ?

- C'est ça, une erreur. Tu sais que je suis engagé…

- Avec la Weasley ? cracha-t-elle. Etre en ménage avec la Weasley, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle être engagé, c'est ce que j'appelle…

- Je t'interdis de continuer ta phrase, prévint Harry d'un ton froid.

Cho eut un sourire étrange et resta un instant silencieuse, la tête penchée sur le côté. Elle ressemblait à un prédateur prêt à sauter sur sa proie d'un instant à l'autre.

- Tu sais, Harry, j'avais un cadeau pour toi aujourd'hui, commença-t-elle en faisant courir un de ses doigts fins sur le torse de son amant. Je le porte sur moi en ce moment même… Et il est en dentelle.

Harry empoigna la main baladeuse.

- Ne me touche pas. Ce qui s'est passé n'était rien, et n'a jamais rien signifié pour moi.

A ces mots, son ancienne maîtresse retira sa main et le gifla violemment. Elle semblait devenir comme folle, et lorsqu'elle parla, ce fût pour hurler.

- Espèce de salaud ! Moi qui croyais que tu étais différent ! J'espérais que cette soirée était le début de quelque chose… Un nouveau départ, peut-être…

Cho continua de crier, hystérique. Harry essayait désespérément de la calmer pour ne pas attirer l'attention des bureaux voisins, mais ne savait comment s'y prendre, sa joue le lançant douloureusement et les idées en désordre. Soudain, des coups frappés à la porte firent taire la furie. Elle regarda la poignée qui s'agitait furieusement sans bouger, et sursauta lorsqu'une voix agacée s'éleva de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Ouvrez ! Ouvrez cette porte, par Merlin !

Le cerveau d'Harry bouillonnait. Il cherchait à toute vitesse comment se sortir de cette situation, mais ne trouvait aucune solution. Il ouvrit alors la porte et tâcha de prendre l'air le plus professionnel qu'il pouvait avoir en ces circonstances.

- Ah, Wacker ! dit-il en découvrant l'homme derrière la porte. Comment allez-vous ?

L'homme eut l'air interloqué en voyant à qui il avait affaire, et il fronça les sourcils.

- Puis-je vous demander, monsieur Potter, ce que vous faîtes dans nos bureaux, enfermé avec… Une jeune femme ? demanda le dénommé Wacker, en jetant un regard dans la pièce. Et d'où venaient ces cris ?

- Je m'entretenais avec mademoiselle Chang d'un différent avec la justice qui concerne mon département, et vos bureaux étaient les plus proches pour avoir une conversation. Je m'excuse de les avoir occupés. Quant aux cris, ils concernent cette même affaire de justice dont je ne peux malheureusement pas vous parler, vous comprenez, confidentialité oblige ! répondit Harry en souriant, ses idées fusant à toute allure. Mais nous partons, ne vous en faîtes pas, nous libérons les lieux !

Il attrapa le bras de Cho et l'entraîna avec lui hors de la pièce. Elle, au bord des larmes, essaya de se raccrocher à Wacker.

- Vous savez ce que monsieur Potter fait aux femmes ? D'abord, il les invite à boire un verre, et…

- Au revoir, Wacker !

Harry, saluant l'occupant du bureau d'un ton jovial, ferma la porte et traîna Cho jusque dans un recoin du couloir.

- Écoute-moi bien, tu vas sortir d'ici en ne parlant à personne et rentrer chez toi. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, entendu ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je connais le chemin. Pas besoin de me raccompagner, cette fois-ci. Adieu Potter, et vas te faire voir.

Elle tourna les talons pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur, laissant Harry seul, en proie à ses pensées.

Drago et Jérémy se retrouvèrent, ricanant, au coin du feu crépitant qui projetait des ombres sombres autour d'eux. Les tapis persans recouvraient le sol et les poufs sur lesquels ils étaient assis étaient disposés ici et là. Ils gloussaient, se regardaient, gloussaient, fumaient, gloussaient, se regardaient et fumaient.

- Oh. Oh, mais où est-ce qu'on est tombés, là, Dragou ?

Il sortit son appareil photo et positionna son œil sur l'objectif. Il tomba à la renverse et s'étala dos contre le sol en riant, puis se tourna, toujours allongé, vers Drago qui imitait des mouvements de chef d'orchestre en regardant les transes des indous. Il ricana encore plus et pris une photo.

- Mais les hérissons sont jolis.

Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'ils étaient là, maintenant, à prendre des photos ratées et à glousser en regardant les étoiles. Peut-être plusieurs heures ? A vrai dire, ils ne le sauraient jamais, mais ça leur était égal. Les colonnes faisaient la danse du ventre sous leurs yeux, alors qu'est-ce qui aurait pu avoir plus d'importance que ça ?

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur tente, exténués, et s'endormir dès qu'ils eurent touchés leurs couches.

Bienheureux, naviguant dans un sommeil léger et agréable, Jérémie Fontaine se plaisait à voir en rêve les seins (pelotés à souhait) d'une certaine Candy. Il grogna, désappointé et sentant avec désespoir les dernières traces du songe s'évaporer. A présent parfaitement éveillé, gardant tout de même les yeux clos car ayant en lui l'espoir vain de revoir ces délicieuses images dans sa tête, la faim osa venir l'assaillir. Fontaine se questionna un instant à quoi pourrait bien correspondre un petit déjeuner indien. Puis il ouvrit les yeux.

Un visage ridé, brûlé par le soleil et troué par d'innombrables piercings et écarteurs, parsemé de verrues d'une vielle femme édentée à l'haleine fétide se trouvait à dix centimètres du sien, hurlant des cris stridents, une dague à la main. Le parisien ne tarda pas lui aussi à hurler très fort en abattant son poing sur le nez de la harpie aliénée, chose qui l'assomma net. Alerté par les cris, Drago se précipita vers la tente de Jérémie, se faufilant à travers l'attroupement des indiens et se postant aux premières loges de la scène voyant le corps groggy de la vielle dans une tenue de rituel avec sa dague à la main. Son regard se leva rapidement sur Jérémie qui ne tarda pas à se justifier.

- Légitime défense, plaida-t-il, les mains levées en signe d'innocence en remarquant la présence de toute la communauté de fanatiques postée devant l'entrée de sa tente.

Les yeux exorbités, le Serpentard resta sans voix, ébahi. Il avait frappé une grand-mère, qui avait, certes, essayé de le tuer, mais tout de même.

- Mais t'es un grand malade !

- Mais c'est elle !

Les adeptes, le regard noir, les lèvres frémissantes et frustrés de n'avoir pas eu la satisfaction de profiter de leur meurtre spirituel mensuel ainsi que du coup porté à leur prêtresse s'apprêtaient à bondir sauvagement au premier signal donné.

- HERETIQUES ! AU BUCHER !

Et le signal fut lancé et le massacre commença.

La fuite fut immédiate. Ils s'échappèrent en courant dans la ville, affolés, leurs cœurs battant à tout rompre. Ce n'était plus leur première course-poursuite mais ce fut très certainement la plus éprouvante. Cassant d'innombrables choses sur les étals de la ville, ils courraient sans s'arrêter, motivés d'une certaine façon par les cris de guerre des fanatiques sur leurs talons. Les chemins qu'ils empruntaient les menaient hors de la ville et contournaient le bidonville, les dirigeant vers la rase campagne. La prière de Malefoy destinée à Merlin pour une intervention divine fut entendue. Suite à un contournement malin orchestré par Jérémie, la route fut coupée aux indiens par un convoi agricole et un troupeau de bêtes.

Le troupeau de vache avait obligé les assaillants à faire demi-tour, et les occidentaux prirent alors de l'avance en courant encore pendant une dizaine de minutes. Se rendant compte qu'ils n'étaient plus poursuivis, ils se stoppèrent pour respirer un peu. Soulagé, Drago ne songea même pas un instant à s'époumoner contre le Français. Pris d'un rire nerveux incontrôlable, il se roula par terre en se tenant les côtes, le tout rapidement suivi par Jérémie, le corps secoué de soubresauts, la gorge déployée et se couvrant de poussière en s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre. Toujours hilare, Drago parvint à se relever et, pris d'un élan de pur énervement, envoya un coup de poing dans l'abdomen de Jérémie qui bien sûr ne tarda pas à le lui rendre. La guerre avait était déclarée, se roulant dans le sable en se rouant de coups. La bataille dura un court moment qui, pour eux, semblait interminable. Après quelques minutes de répit ils s'assirent sur des rochers, toujours choqués par la pièce qui venait de se jouer.

- On a failli se faire bouffer !

- Je sais.

- On part où, maintenant ?

- Loin d'eux !

- Salut vieux ! On ne te voit pas beaucoup ces derniers temps, tout va comme tu veux ?

La voix du rouquin l'avait coupé dans son intense conflit interne, et n'ayant prêté que très peu d'attention aux paroles du perturbateur, Harry essaya de reconstituer les bribes de phrases que son esprit avait réussi à assimiler.

- Oh ! Salut Ron ! Oui, ça va, pas de problèmes, je suis juste un peu occupé ces derniers temps.

- Ginny se plaint beaucoup du fait que tu te plonges corps et âme dans l'univers Moldu. Elle a peur que tu ne te désintéresses complètement du monde sorcier.

- J'expérimente, c'est tout !

- Notre père aussi disait « expérimenter » avec sa collection de piles, dit Ron d'un air pensif. Enfin, pour la rassurer, je te propose une petite sortie !

- Je suis toute ouïe.

- Viens voir un petit match de Quidditch avec moi.

Harry était à côté de Ron et d'un homme inconnu à qui il avait dû serrer la main pour s'asseoir afin de faire taire les glapissements acclamant sa notoriété. Il était heureux de sentir le vent chaud balayer son visage et d'entendre le vacarme de la foule s'agiter avant le début du match. Il écoutait d'une oreille intéressée les pronostics de son ami sur son équipe préférée, les Canons de Chudley, qui allaient selon lui battre à plate couture les Assaillants de Stonewall.

- Tu sais, les Canons ont une toute nouvelle stratégie maintenant. Beaucoup plus agressive. Elle repose sur un pivot avant droit qui, après une passe décisive, accélèrerait d'un coup et tenterait de marquer. Si ça c'est pas de l'agressif, soutint Ron d'une mine réjouie. Les Assaillants n'ont aucune chance. Ils devront repartir au Canada bredouilles !

Harry souriait. Décidément, Ron ne démordait pas de la prétendue suprématie des Canons de Chudley. Celui-ci déblatérait maintenant des détails sur un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe.

- D'après Balai-Magazine, Gorgovitch a beaucoup affiné sa technique. Il parait qu'il s'est remis en question après son accident du 16 octobre dernier, où le cognard s'est acharné sur lui, poursuivit-il avec une grimace douloureuse. Tu te souviens ?

S'il se souvenait ! Harry avait assisté à ce match avec Ron, et il ne pensait pas en avoir vu de plus mauvais de toute sa vie. Après que le cognard ait persisté à vouloir déboiter l'épaule du pauvre Gorgovitch, il l'avait précipité à terre et avait essayé d'atteindre tous les endroits du corps de l'attrapeur. Après cet épisode, Ron était venu au travail les yeux rougis pendant une semaine.

Les équipes arrivèrent sur le terrain. Harry entendit Ron crier à s'en briser les cordes vocales lorsque son équipe fétiche apparue. Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main, et l'arbitre siffla le coup de départ. Malgré un début spectaculaire où les Assaillants s'emparèrent directement du souafle, Harry sentit son esprit vagabonder loin, très loin du terrain de Quidditch.

Ça avait toujours été son rêve de devenir Auror. Soit, « toujours » était un bien grand mot. Mais c'était le seul avenir qu'il avait pu envisager. Tous ses proches le savaient, et l'encourageaient dans cette conviction. Peut-être était-ce l'heure de les décevoir ? Il ne supportait pas cette idée, surtout pour Ginny.

Car il aimait Ginny. Rien ne pourrait altérer cette certitude : il l'aimait depuis Poudlard, de cet amour posé, calme, et qui emplissait ses journées et ses nuits. La tempête sentimentale qui l'avait emporté dans leurs premières années s'est calmée, il aimait Ginny plus paisiblement, plus doucement. Cependant, quelque chose de plus envahissant et de plus désagréable se répandait dans son esprit : une attirance magnétique, une fascination envoûtante s'insinuait en lui, et cela lui déplaisait fortement. Il sombrait lentement dans l'inconnu ; dans un inconnu ironique, grisant et ensorcelant, qui chassait de son esprit ses préoccupations habituelles. D. emplissait son âme.

Il ne voulait pas fuir ses responsabilités, ses problèmes, tout cela pour rejoindre une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne voulait pas être un lâche.

Et surtout, il ne voulait pas s'avouer qu'il était troublé par cet homme, simplement à cause d'un échange de lettres prolongé qui ne l'avait conduit qu'au bord de la dépendance. Cet homme, par ses phrases souvent sombres qui le dérangeaient, avaient retenu son attention sans parvenir à le laisser en paix. Comment de simples mots pouvaient-ils guider ainsi des actions et des pensées ?

Il devait en parler à Ron, c'était une envie irrépressible. Mais quelque chose le retenait de lui raconter ce qui se passait avec D., que ce soit par pudeur… ou par prudence. Il n'oserait certainement pas affronter les yeux de son meilleur ami après lui avoir dit qu'il réfléchissait aux propositions d'un homme inconnu dont il était tombé sous le charme alors qu'il était avec la propre sœur de ce même ami.

Lorsqu'il émergea, le score était déjà de 70 à 0 en faveur des Assaillants, et un remplaçant avait dû prendre la place de leur attrapeur qui s'était fait briser le pied par un batteur distrait de l'équipe adverse. Il voyait désormais Ron se cacher les yeux quand les canadiens s'approchaient trop près des anneaux des Canons.

- Ron ?

- Hein ?

Il enleva ses mains qui enfouissaient son visage et regarda Harry.

- J'ai envie de partir.

- Moi aussi, dit Ron, déprimé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ont les Canons aujourd'hui, mais ils se font massacrer…

- Non, Ron, pas ça. Je veux démissionner du Ministère.


End file.
